Spider-Man: Evolution
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: HELLO! So real quick, my fan fiction is based on both Spider Man Homecoming/Civil War, and the original Spider Man trilogy(Films). It also references comic book characters such as Black Cat that have not been introduced in the films yet. I took a bit of creative liberty, but it still stays true with how Marvel prefers their stories to go. So sit back, grab some food, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Distraction and An Injury

Hello readers! I just wanted to give you a little more information about this fan fiction. It's based off of the films Spider Man Homecoming, Civil War, and a little bit of Infinity War. (but I still have references from the comic books here and there) It is set to take place shortly after the future film Avengers 4. My theory with Infinity War is that everyone who was either taken by the soul stone or was sacrificed to get the soul stone eventually was brought back. So keeping that in mind, I have it set up where everything goes back to normal and Peter Parker continues his work. So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Warning: If you haven't seen Infinity War there are a couple of spoilers. Anyways, I present to you Spiderman: Evolution.

Peter started walking away from a guy who had tried to rob a pet store and he had webbed him to a brick wall. Peters suit Karen decided to inform him on what he missed while he had been fighting.

"You have twenty six unanswered texts from Aunt May. Peter, maybe you should head home, you have successfully had 17 saves tonight which is fantastic work." Karen sighed.

"Maybe your right Karen. Ok text Aunt May and tell her I will be home really soon." Peter instructed Karen and she replied.

"Of course Peter." Karen sighed and suddenly Peter heard a massive alarm going off nearby.

"What?! Did the jail have a prison break or something?! Is it a full moon?! Did a dungeons and dragons championship go wrong?! Is some teenage cranky bitch on her period!?"

"You are very wrong Peter but very funny. The criminal has stolen a scientific prototype for new light bending technology from the New York Hall of Science down the street." Karen informed Peter on the situation.

"I bet you they have some terrifying plans for that, or they are going to sell it to someone who does. I can't let them get away Karen. Ugh….I'm sorry Aunt May. You're probably worried out of her mind. Please don't think that I enjoy this." Peter sighed.

"Would you like me to text that to her Peter?" Karen asked.

"NO! I'm talking to myself Karen. I do that sometimes." Peter snapped.

"You also do other things to yourself at late times when no one is around." Karen said.

"What?! Ew! Karen you don't film that do you?!" Peter asked.

"Technically I have to, I just choose not to and I turn my systems off. If you don't tell then I won't." Karen suggested.

"You got a deal Karen. Now we got some criminals to bust." Peter sighed and then he shot a web and started swinging in the air towards the museum. He quietly swung in and saw three guys who were armed with guns and they were carrying a metal case.

"Hey boss, what if that Spider Dude comes in?" One of the guys asked.

"That's why we brought guns, you idiot. He may be fast but he's not bullet proof." The other guy laughed. "Now come on. We need to get this back to the boss ASAP."

"Karen." Peter whispered.

"Yes Peter?" Karen replied.

"Do I have a bullet proof function?" Peter asked.

"No you do not. felt that you were fast enough to avoid the bullets so he didn't add one. If he had, you wouldn't be able to move as fast because the suit would be too heavy." Karen sighed.

"Remind me to talk to him about that please." Peter requested.

"Will do Peter." Karen answered.

"Ok, let's go Karen." Peter jumped down and silently landed and then he walked up behind the guys and shot his web at the case and pulled it out of the guy's hands and the case hit Peter in the chest and nearly knocked the wind right out of his chest.

"Was not expecting it to be that heavy." Peter coughed and then he gathered his composure. "Alright guys, lets not get too carried away. I doubt you even know how to handle this gadget. You might make a mistake and you dress so nicely. We don't want you ruining your pretty leather jackets, now do we?" Peter joked and then two of the guys started shooting at Peter and Peter shot his web up at the ceiling and pulled himself quickly out of the way. He returned the case to where it was supposed to be and shot his web so it could block anyone from getting through until the web dissolved. It would buy him plenty of time to get the guys arrested. He ran out and saw that two of the guys blocked his path and had their guns pointed right at him. Peter acted quickly and shot each gun with each hand and pulled them over to him and he threw the guns onto the wall and covered them with webbing so they couldn't grab them and then the two guys charged at him and he very quickly had both of them stuck to a wall by a web and that's when he went to find the third guy but his vision was diverted when he saw his Aunt May's face in his suit.

"Incoming call from Aunt May." Karen alerted Peter and Peter realized that he was running very late and he felt awful and then he heard a gun shot and felt pain fill his side.

"AH!" Peter cried in pain and quickly he shot three webs strait at the last criminal and he was stuck to some type of metal science exhibit. Peter looked down at the injury and saw that he was bleeding pretty badly and he panicked. "Karen I need the target web setting."

"According to my systems readings you need to go to the hospital." Karen warned Peter.

"I can't go to the hospital. Aunt May will freak out and not let me fight anymore. I can fix this on my own." Peter sighed.

"Target Web is set." Karen informed Peter and Peter pulled back the cut in his suit and saw a massive bullet wound and he felt pain shoot through his hip.

"AH!" Peter cried. "Oh that's bad."

"Are you alright Peter? Should I alert ?" Karen asked.

"No don't alert ! I can deal with this!" Peter sighed in pain. Peter then pushed both sides of the entry point of the wound together and he cried out loudly.

"Oh my god!" Peter cried and then he shot a target web at the wound and it worked as a temporary sealant.

"Peter you need to go to the hospital." Karen said.

"No I need to get home to Aunt May." Peter sighed.

"But Peter," Karen started.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER KAREN! I'M GOING HOME!" Peter snapped and then he ran over to a window, shot a web, and swung away…

Peter walked into Aunt May's apartment and found her pacing back and forth.

"Hey." Peter sighed and May looked at him and shook her head.

"Are you ok?" May asked.

"I'm fine May." Peter lied.

"Good. I was worried. You told me you were coming home and when you say that you usually are home within five minutes and it's been thirty." May said as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry about that. The museum was being robbed and if they had gotten away I could have been ten times more busy tomorrow night and it would have been a lot more dangerous for me. I was just trying to do what was right for everyone." Peter said as he hid the fact that he was in pain very well. He had his hand directly over his wound and tried to make it look like he just had his hand on his hip, but as he felt his web growing damp from blood leaking through he knew he had to get to a place where he could fix what he did.

"May, I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed in some clean clothes before I eat ok?" Peter asked and Aunt May nodded.

Peter walked into the bathroom and turned music on pretty loud and then turned the shower on and he grabbed a box from underneath the cabinet. He took his suit off and stood there with no shirt and pulled a needle out of the box and then pulled out medical wire.

"I love you Aunt May." Peter sighed as he threaded the wire through the needle and tied it and then he pull his shorts off and got into the shower and took the needle with him. He closed the shower, and you could see him grabbing onto the side of the shower as pain filled his body. Soon he hit the side of the shower hard with his elbow and Aunt May ran over to the door and knocked.

"Peter? You ok?" Aunt May asked and Peter looked down as the blood went down the drain. He was shaking as he laid there in pain and he was only halfway done with sewing his wound. He took a shaky breath in and calmed himself long enough to talk normally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just slipped in the shower. I'm ok though." Peter sighed and then he let his body start shaking again.

"Did you get a concussion or something while you were fighting?" Aunt May asked sadly and Peter took a minute to breathe and he answered.

"What? No. I was just dancing and didn't pay attention and slipped. I'm fine." Peter sighed.

"ok, well, hurry up, dinners done." May sighed and then she walked away and Peter resumed.

Little did he know that his suit was still watching and recording everything. He couldn't hear Karen as she spoke though because he didn't have his suit on.

"You said I couldn't send this video to , you said nothing about the other Avengers." Karen sighed…


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing While Not Healing

The next day Peter went to school tiredly and he felt awful. His head hurt ,his wound hurt, his back hurt. He had overworked himself like crazy. However, he had overworked himself before but it always felt better when he woke up. This time it seemed like he was in more pain when he woke up. Ned slid over to him during chemistry and shook his shoulder.

"Hey man, you're really pale, are you ok?" Ned asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just really tired. It was a long night." Peter replied.

"I don't know, you're starting to turn green man. Maybe you should just go to the nurse and see if you can go home." Ned sighed and Peter started to feel a numbness go through his chest and his head felt strange.

"I'm fine, I just," Peter was fighting whatever was happening to him very hard, and then he noticed that his vision was starting to blur and then he passed out on the table. Ned started to shake Peter's shoulders.

"Peter? Dude? Are you ok?" Ned asked and when Peter didn't move Ned realized that Peter wasn't snoring. "Wait a minute, you're not asleep. Uh, Mrs. Rafferty?" Ned sighed and the teacher looked to Ned and then she saw Peter and looked frustrated immediately.

"That's like the tenth time he has fallen asleep today. Wake him up Ned." The teacher said.

"I don't think he's asleep this time. He's not moving and he's also not snoring. I think he might have passed out. He was looking kind of green." Ned pointed out and , the teacher, walked over in slight worry and she shook Peter's shoulder and he still didn't wake up. In fact his hand and arm limply fell down towards the floor.

"Ned, help me push him back into his chair." sighed. MJ looked worriedly at Peter as Ned and gently grabbed Peter's shoulders and head and leaned him back into his chair so could make sure he was ok.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse. Keep, an eye on him Ned." sighed and she walked out of the classroom and Flash let out a laugh as everyone was silent.

"It all makes sense now. Penis Parkers strung out on performance enhancement drugs. I'm sure he needs them so he can juggle the Stark internship AND school." Flash joked and several laughed. MJ stood up and started to walk over to Ned and then looked at everyone else.

"Brave move, bullying someone who is unconscious. Why don't you all do something useful and start spreading your stupid rumors because that's apparently all that people can do these days." MJ said and then everyone started talking to each other and she shook her head. "I was joking, but ok." MJ sat down by Ned as everyone talked loudly to each other.

"What's going on with Peter? He's looked like crap all day." MJ asked.

"I don't know. He said he was really busy last night. That's all I could get out of him before he passed out." Ned replied.

"Yeah I'm sure it gets pretty dangerous when being Spider Man." MJ whispered to Ned and Ned didn't even realize what he was about to do.

"Yeah. It makes me worry for him. I mean if…." Ned said and then his eyes widened and he looked around and saw that no one else was listening and then he looked to MJ who had a smug smile on her face.

"I knew it." MJ sighed.

"Ok you can't tell anyone." Ned sighed and MJ let out a laugh.

"You and Peter are pretty much the only people I call friends, I won't tell anyone because I don't have anyone to tell." MJ replied and then she looked at Peter in concern. "He DOES look really green. Do you know if he has a wound or anything?"

"I don't know." Ned replied and MJ started to feel around his chest and then she felt something rough on his side and she very gently pushed it and Peter shot up and let out a cry in pain and started to breath in and out. He looked around at everyone who was staring at him and then he saw MJ who was right beside him.

"I think you need some air. This classroom has a pretty heavy atmosphere." MJ sighed as she looked at everyone who was whispering to each other about Peter, and then she stood up and Peter was reluctant.

"Come on, Peter, its ok." Ned sighed and Peter stood up and felt dizzy and leaned onto the table. "Woah! Dude slow down. Here use my arm." Ned offered and Peter shook his head.

"I'm fine." Peter sighed and he took one step and got dizzy and grabbed onto Neds arm. "Ok maybe I'm not." MJ, Ned, and Peter walked out into the hallway and they were trying to get Peter to the point where he could walk on his own, and they were eventually successful. The entire time they had been having a discussion so Peter could focus on something other than the pain he was in. Peter stood by the classroom door beside MJ and Ned and he shook his head.

"You can't tell a single soul MJ." Peter sighed.

"Oh I won't tell anyone your secret identity, but you got shot Peter. That bullet might still be in you, and if it is then it needs to be surgically removed." MJ explained. Peter refused to look at either of them because he didn't know what to do at this point. He now felt ill and knew something was wrong with his wound and he needed to see what it was.

"I got the bullet out. It didn't get in very deep." Peter sighed. "I'm fine."

"Peter you passed out. You wouldn't wake up. That's not fine." Ned insisted.

"Teacher, Principal, and nurse are coming. Be quiet." MJ whispered and Peter looked to see the Principal who was just as worried as the teacher was. They walked over to Peter and looked at him.

"Are you ok Peter?" The principal asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Peter lied and MJ looked worried for him and the principal caught MJ's glimpse.

"Michelle, is Peter ok?" The principal asked. MJ looked at Peter and then back to the principal.

"Yeah. He's just really tired and it's making him sick. He's been studying way too hard recently, but now that we know, this won't happen again." MJ replied.

"Ok well Peter, we are going to have teachers keep a close eye one you. Pass out like that one more time and we are sending you home." The Principal said and then he and the nurse left. looked to Peter, MJ, and Ned.

"Take a walk up and down the hallways a couple of times and then come back in when you're ready Peter. MJ, Ned, keep any eye on him." sighed and Ned nodded and so did MJ and then she left the three of them alone. Peter started to walk down the hallway as he thought about what had happened to him, and then he went into the bathroom. Ned followed him in without him realizing it and Peter pulled his shirt up and revealed that the stitches he had made were infected and had red around the edges and then it had a yellow-green coloring around the red. Ned walked in and saw his wound in the mirror and then Peter gently pinched his wound and pus came out. Ned gagged and Peter dropped the shirt and turned to Ned so quickly that he got dizzy, slipped and hit his head on the sink and fell to the ground as the ceramic sink got a chunk broken off by Peter's head. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even scream. The second he could talk he said something that Ned wasn't expecting.

"Don't call OR my Aunt May. Please." Peter sighed and Ned walked over and kneeled down beside him.

"Peter, dude, you need help." Ned said sadly.

"They can't know Ned. might take my suit away even though I'm an Avenger now and my Aunt May will freak out and she's been through so much Ned, I can't put her through anything else." Peter said as his voice shook. Ned paused for a second and then gave in.

"Come on man, let's get you up off this nasty floor." Ned sighed sadly and he helped Peter to his feet and Peter instantly started to turn green.

"Move out of the way." Peter said and then he ran into a bathroom stall and threw up in the toilet. Ned looked away and shook his head. Suddenly Flash walked in and heard Peter just as Peter stopped throwing up. Peter leaned against the stall and started breathing in out heavily as he grabbed toilet paper and wiped his mouth and threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

"Oh Peter, the second that the school finds out that your taking performance enhancement drugs, you're going to get expelled man. That must make you feel like shit." Flash joked and then Peter looked at him angrily and stood up and walked over to him and slightly stumbled and then pinned Flash to the wall.

"I'm done with your crap Flash! I'm sick and tired of it!" Peter snapped and Flash looked terrified.

"Dude, I'm sorry, just get off me with your freakishly strong hands." Flash said in fear and Peter stepped back and Flash ran out. Peter turned to Ned in frustration.

"Just help me back to class." Peter sighed and Ned looked worried for him.

"Peter, you're not yourself man. Maybe we SHOULD call . Maybe he can help." Ned suggested.

"No Ned! He'll take my suit away again!" Peter replied.

"Dude, you're sick. You're not making rational decisions right now. You just pinned Flash to a wall." Ned suggested and suddenly MJ walked into the bathroom.

"Hey why is Flash saying that you're crazy Peter?" MJ asked.

"The more important question is, why are you in the boy's bathroom?" Peter asked.

"Because I honestly don't care. Now answer MY question." MJ said.

"Uh, I honestly don't want to." Peter replied. Then MJ turned to Ned and crossed her arms and Peter looked to Ned hoping he would keep it a secret and then Ned quickly gave into MJ.

"Peter's wound is infected and he slipped and got a concussion and then Flash was a jerk and Peter pinned him to the wall and scared him!" Ned revealed and Peter looked to him.

"Dude!" Peter snapped.

"Bro! You're sick. You need help." Ned sighed.

"I AM FINE! Just leave me alone! BOTH OF YOU! Neither of you understand what's at stake here! You get to have normal lives! I don't!" Peter yelled and then he walked out and headed back to class. MJ looked to Ned and shrugged.

"What are we supposed to do now?" MJ asked.

"I don't know." Ned replied and suddenly a toilet flushed and a younger kid walked out and saw MJ and froze. MJ and Ned then walked out of the bathroom…..

Captain America was hanging out in his room at Stark Industries when his TV had a message pop up.

"Message from Spider Man's suit." The TV said in Karen's voice and the Capt. looked shocked and then he stood up.

"Kid, why are you calling ME?" The Capt. said and then he let out a sigh. "Accept message." Suddenly the TV showed video footage of Peter fighting.

"I know you're confused with why I am not Peter." Karen said. "Peter was put in the direct line of fire of a bullet wound." The video showed Peter getting shot and the Capt. slightly cringed. Then the video switched to Peter grabbing the needle and threading it.

"I love you Aunt May." The Capt. heard Peter say and he looked worried for Peter.

"Kid what are you doing?" The Capt. sighed. Then the video switched to a view of the closed shower and you could see Peter struggling behind it and he was grunting.

"He removed the bullet and stitched it himself. He is probably infected given the fact that he was in the shower and his skin had been exposed to a lot of dirt, soot, and chemicals that day due to his rescues. I believe he is in dire need of medical care." Karen explained and the Capt. nodded.

"Thank you for informing me. System, save transmission." The Capt. said and then his TV spoke to him in a male tone.

"Transmission saved." The TV said.

"Now send it to my phone please." The Capt. requested and there was a checkmark on the TV and then The Capt. ran down the stairs and saw Black Widow sitting at a table with Tony Stark and they were eating.

"We've got a problem." The Capt. said.

"How serious is it?" Tony asked as both Black Widow and Tony looked to the Capt. Just as he said this Bruce came in.

"Someone said that there was a problem?" Bruce asked.

"It's not really a big problem necessarily but," The Capt. started and Tony interrupted him.

"Your heart is too big Rodgers. We deal with the massive problems, not the small ones, not the ones in the middle, and definitely not the ones that are even considered big. We deal with the ones no one else can handle." Tony sighed.

"Let me rephrase this. YOU have a problem." The Capt. snapped.

"How so?" Tony asked in confusion.

"The kid got himself shot, and by shot, I mean he was in direct fire, strait to the chest." The Capt. explained and Tony still looked unphased.

"Kid? What kid?" Tony asked.

"What kid?! You know the kid you added into the Avengers! The Spider kid!" The Capt. said and Tony looked concerned as he stood up.

"He got shot?! Is he ok?!" Tony asked.

"Yeah, he sewed his own wound shut and probably earned himself an infection because he doesn't want his Aunt freaking out if he goes to the hospital." The Capt. said and Tony looked like it no longer mattered to him.

"Oh so he resolved the problem. Good for him. Don't worry Rodgers he's a smart kid, smarter than everyone in this room, probably, excluding me of course." Tony said and he got up and was about to leave.

"His suit sent ME the video. Why didn't it send it to you? Maybe because he doesn't want you knowing . You're his mentor, so why doesn't he trust you enough to come to you for help?" The Capt. said and then Tony turned to Rodgers.

"He's fine." Tony refused to believe that Peter was in danger and then he left the room and Bruce looked shocked with the way Tony was acting.

"Ok even I think someone needs to check up on the kid and I don't even know him that well." Bruce sighed as he was worried for Peter and The Capt. looked to Black Widow who was more worried than anyone in the room.

"He's just a kid. His Aunt is scared to death for him. I can't tell you the amount of times she calls Tony and he doesn't take her call." Black Widow sighed and then Tony walked back in and turned to The Capt.

"He can handle this on his own, so if I find out that you went to see him, you will be out of the Avengers. Am I clear?" Tony said.

"Yes." The Capt. said as he looked at Tony in disgust. "But if that boy dies, it's on your conscience, not mine." The Capt. said and then Tony frowned in anger at him and then left the room. The Capt. turned to 3Black Widow.

"Will you please go and see if he's ok. My guts telling me that the kids definitely infected. His suit wouldn't have said so, otherwise. That suit is programmed to only alert Tony if the kid is in danger, and the kid told the suit not to tell Tony and so it told me. Somethings wrong, and even though he is a kid, he's a damn good fighter and one day might be better than all of us. Go check if he's ok." The Capt. said and Black Widow looked to Bruce.

"You coming with me?" Black Widow asked.

"No. Thor needs to talk to me about something in a few minutes. Sorry. I would love to go talk to the kid but I can't. Also Peter Quill is on his way here as we speak regarding an infinity stone, so more than one of us should be here." Bruce replied.

"Tony AND myself are here though. That makes two of us." The Capt. pointed out and Bruce laughed.

"Tony doesn't count." Bruce laughed and The Capt. turned to Black Widow as he let out a laugh.

"Are you still gonna go?" The Capt. asked.

"Yeah. He lives in Queens, if I'm not mistaken." Black Widow replied as she started to get up and leave.

"Your not mistaken. Here's his address." Captain America said and he handed Black Widow a piece of paper and Black Widow nodded. "Take this too, you might need to show Aunt May the footage to get the kid to cooperate. He's brave, but stubborn." The Capt. handed her a phone and Black Widow looked down at it and saw video footage loaded.

"What's that?" Bruce asked and Black Widow pressed on it and it transmitted the video out in front of them and started from the beginning and showed Peter getting shot.

"SHIT KID!" Bruce yelled instinctively and Black Widow closed her eyes for a second.

"The second part is even harder to watch." The Capt. sighed sadly and then Black Widow heard Peter.

"I love you Aunt May." Black Widow heard him and looked up and saw the video footage of Peter behind the shower curtain grasping the sides.

"Ok, stop it." Bruce said as he couldn't watch anymore and Black Widow stopped the video.

"Is anyone else glad that he did that behind the curtain so we didn't have to see him?" Hawkeye asked as he walked into the room. "So the kid got himself shot. I've been shot, and quite honestly, I wouldn't have the guts to sew it shut without some type of anesthetic, or at least a bottle of rum. He's a brave and strong kid. Why didn't he just come to Tony?" Hawkeye asked as he sat down at a table.

"Well for starters, for some reason Tony has made the kid feel like he CAN'T come to him. God knows what it could be." The Capt. replied.

"Nat go, I'll fill him in." Bruce sighed and then Black Widow headed out…..


	3. Chapter 3:A Visitor & a Fight

Peter walked into Aunt May's apartment to find a familiar face sitting beside her.

"Um, is something, uh, I'm not sure, uh…." Peter sighed as he threw his bag down on the table. "Wh,what are you doing here, , um, Widow Ma'am, uh….Does know you're here?"

"You can call me Nat, Peter. I think we have reached that point, and no, Tony doesn't know that I'm here." It was Black Widow and Peter was still a little shocked by her presence. May looked a little happy but a little uncomfortable as well.

"What, uh, what are you,uh, doing here Nat?" Peter asked and Black Widow let out a laugh and got up and walked over to him and looked him up and down.

"You really ARE just a kid aren't you?" Black Widow laughed. "The Capt. sent me to check up on you. I know Tony lets you roam pretty free with your fully weaponized suit, but both the Capt. and I feel like you need to have SOMEONE make sure you haven't killed yourself yet. Then again, now that you have proved yourself able to fight against someone like Thanos, I'm sure a few criminals are no problem for you." Black Widow said as she wasn't necessarily smiling but she wasn't upset either.

"Um, I do ok I guess. I don't really enjoy bragging about that stuff." Peter admitted uncomfortably.

"Well since you still have your suit recording every move you make, we still have access of the video. Now Tony said this wasn't a big deal but I honestly think it's much bigger than Tony thinks. Let's see what you think of this." Black Widow said and she pulled out a phone and Peter saw Aunt May getting incredibly worried.

"Can we do this somewhere else please? My aunt is stressed out enough with what I do every night, she doesn't need to see what happens!" Peter snapped at Black Widow and then Black Widow looked slightly impressed and May stood up and Peter saw her and knew he was about to get chewed out.

"Oh come on Peter I have your teachers on speed dial! I know that you slept through every class today! They said you were exhausted! Not to mention how many times I get calls about you showing up late because of problems! Peter you can't save everyone!" Aunt May said as her voice shook and Peter looked incredibly hurt as tears filled his eyes. Black Widow looked from Aunt May to Peter.

"If I don't do something about it and something bad happens then it's my fault! Aunt May you don't have to worry about having deaths on your conscience, do you!?" Peter snapped as his voice shook. May didn't know what to say about what Peter said. She turned to Black Widow.

"What happened to him that you're concerned about?" May asked Black Widow and Black Widow uncomfortably pressed play on her phone and a video transferred out so they could all see it. Peter saw what it was and stood in front of Aunt May.

"You don't, you don't," Peter had to pause stop himself from crying and Black Widow stopped the video for a second. "You don't want to see what's on that video. I'm fine May. It doesn't matter now because I'm fine. Please don't be worried. Because when you worry, I worry and when I worry I don't fight as well as I'm supposed to. You texted me fifty seven times the other night, and I told you fifty seven times that I wouldn't be home till later on because it was a busy night. You called me thirteen times and you were in the process of calling me when I messed up and that was why I was hurt in that fight, but I'm ok now, really, I'm fine." Peter begged Aunt May to stop and then Aunt May turned to Black Widow.

"What is on that video that he doesn't want me seeing? Just tell me why you're here. You don't have to show me." Aunt May said.

"He got shot. He didn't go to the hospital and he didn't go to Tony. Now I know Tony is brilliant but he doesn't know how to heal bullet wounds inside a suit and you weren't wearing the iron suit so you still have that bullet wound Peter. Now where is it?" Black Widow asked and Aunt May looked to Peter in worry.

"Peter honey, if you're hurt, you need to go the hospital." May sighed.

"I took care of it last night. Took the bullet out and sewed it up and everything. I'm fine May." Peter sighed and he felt his stomach growl. "Oh God, I slept through lunch." Peter realized he hadn't eaten all day and he walked over to a cabinet to pull food out and saw that he needed to reach for it because it was on the top shelf, and he lifted his arm up and felt a ripping pain in his chest and quickly grabbed the table and grunted in pain and started to breathe in and out heavily as pain filled his body. May and Nat ran over to see if he was ok, just as Peter reached under his shirt and felt that his stitches had broken and he pulled his hand out and revealed not only blood but puss on his hand.

"Ok, we're taking you to Tony, NOW." Nat demanded.

"That asshole got him into this to begin with! I'm taking him to a hospital!" May yelled as she rushed to his side.

"You can't do that May." Peter meant to yell but his voice was almost at a whisper because he was growing so weak.

"Yes I can!" May snapped at Peter.

"No he's right. The second they test his blood to figure out what kind of blood to give him, they will see that his DNA is partially spider and is genetically modified. They will immediately put him under Quarantine, the government will take him away and you'll probably never see him again. It's best that he goes to Tony. Look I understand how worried you are about him, but this is coming from someone who knows a great fighter when she sees one." Nat sighed and Peter and May looked to her. Peter was in pain but he was listening. "May, Peter is a fantastic hero. He's very good at it, and if you stop him from doing it, you're going to cause him more and more damage. If you don't stop worrying about him so much, he's gonna die in a fight because he won't be able to focus because he is doing it behind your back. He's got to be the most stubborn kid I have ever met, he WILL fight behind your back. He did it before you knew, and he'll still do it after you refuse to let him. You can't lock him in his room forever. He may just be a teenager, but he is more capable in a fight than any normal full grown man." Nat sighed and May looked to Peter sadly and put her arm around him and looked to Nat with tears in her eyes.

"He's all I've got left. PLEASE take care of him, and I will do my best to not worry as much. At least I won't let him know I'm worrying." Aunt May sighed and Nat smiled slightly. Peter looked to his Aunt May.

"You know I'm not trying to ruin your life right?" Peter joked and Aunt May let out a few laughs.

"I know I know. I used to sneak out and save millions of lives too." Aunt May joked back and Peter let out a few weak laughs.

"Come on, we can all go. We gotta get you to Tony." Nat sighed and Peter shook his head at her.

"No, No he'll take my suit again. My old suit's destroyed, I've got nothing else to use, and by the time I can make another, countless people could get hurt. I can't let that happen again. I can't have that on my conscience." Peter sighed as he looked worried but was clearly getting worse as he stood there and Nat shook her head.

"Oh so THAT'S what Tony did to scare you so much." Nat sighed.

"I'm not scared." Peter sighed as if it was an instinct.

"Yeah you are, all of us are at least a little bit scared of Tony Stark because he's unpredictable and a little too smart for his own good. The only person who isn't scared of him is Thor, and he might even be. Your fear is based on making sure that others don't have to have fear, so because of that, your fear is more heroic than you think. The Capt. was right. When you get older, you're gonna be better than all of us." Black Widow sighed. Peter looked to her and got a little nerdy.

"The Capt.? Captain America? Said THAT about ME?" Peter said in shock and Black Widow laughed.

"Yeah he did, and I agree with him. You've got us all concerned right now though. If we don't hurry you won't be alive to prove us right." Nat insisted and Peter still looked unsure.

"Look," Nat got closer to him and he looked to her. "The only way that Tony is gonna take you suit again is if he fights me, Steve, AND Bruce, and maybe Hawkeye too, and you know how that went for him last time, and we didn't have the Hulk back then." Nat replied and Peter looked to her as if he were debating it and then he looked at May who was worried about him and nodded at Nat and Nat looked relieved.

"Alright, we need to get you downstairs. Can you help me lift him up May?" Nat asked and May looked uncertain.

"I can try." May sighed and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"May you're going to need to get that. I'm kind of in my super suit. If they see me here, they might think that Peter is Spider Man, and we can't have his identity revealed. He's got enough to worry about." Black Widow sighed. Aunt May looked to Nat.

"You're going to have to hold him then. He's really weak." May sighed and Aunt May helped Nat hold Peter and then she went to the door and looked through the peep hole and then opened the door.

"Hey Ned, and I suspect that your MJ, um, Ned, we can't have visitors right now." May sighed.

"If it's about Peter then MJ knows too. She found out today." Ned replied quietly.

"Ok, then I guess you guys can come in." May sighed and MJ and Ned walked in and saw Peter looking weak and MJ reacted in a way that Ned and Peter didn't expect.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET HELP! BUT YOU SAID NO!" MJ yelled but Ned was too shocked about Black Widows presence. He walked over to her in awe.

"Your Black Widow." Ned sighed.

"Yes. I am. Hi." Black Widow said uncomfortably.

"PETER TALK TO ME!" MJ yelled as tears filled her eyes and Peter looked worried. "You know if I had just told the principal that you were sick then you wouldn't be where you are now! You look like you're an inch away from death Peter!" MJ cried.

"No MJ, it's not your fault." Peter sighed as he walked forward out of Nat's arm's and he weakly walked over to her and revealed that half his shirt was covered in blood. MJ covered her mouth and then Peter felt his knees buckle and MJ quickly fell to her knees to catch him.

"OK Peter I only have 2 friends and I'm not losing half of them because he was being stupid." MJ cried as Peter turned onto his back and MJ still held her arm around him and his back was being supported by her knees.

"Do you really want a stupid friend?" Peter joked as he looked to her and MJ let out a laugh.

"No, but the only reason I didn't ask you out was because I didn't want a boyfriend who was smarter than me. Since we have finally established that your WAY more dumber than I am by a long shot, maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me, IF you survive this." MJ laughed and Peter looked shocked.

"I, uh, I guess I would,uh, I, I would like, I," Peter sighed and then he felt very faint and his vision turned black…..


	4. Chapter 4: Shame and Blame

MJ sat in the back seat of a limo as Peters head laid on her lap and May had his feet on her lap and Nat sat across from them and Ned sat beside her and stared at her.

"Could you please stop staring at me? It's been 2 and half hours and it's making me very uncomfortable." Black Widow said and Ned turned his head away. "You know you better get used to it, you're about to meet Captain America, Hawkeye, The Hulk, Star Lord, and Iron Man." Ned looked like he was in awe of the thought of meeting these heroes.

"So, you like my nephew?" Aunt May asked and MJ looked to her and nodded.

"He's kind of brilliant and I enjoy drawing a lot of people, but I've drawn him the most out of all of them." MJ said as she moved a hair away from Peter's sweaty face and MJ looked to Black Widow.

"Is he gonna be ok? He's really starting to get a heavy sweat." MJ asked. Nat got out of her seat and went over to Peter and kneeled down and then pulled Peters shirt back and saw that the wound was incredibly infected. MJ looked incredibly worried and was on the border of tears. There was very little blood coming out though.

"The infection may have saved his life in this case actually. There's so much of it directly at the entry wound that its stopping the blood from pouring out. The infection may be spreading, but I think he'll be ok. He's gonna be close to death but he'll be ok. Luckily enough we are only a few seconds away from being there." Nat sighed and MJ looked down at Peter and just looked very worried about him.

"He took a bullet to save people he didn't even know. He could die for people he didn't know." MJ sighed. "Am I even good enough for him?" May didn't know what to say and then Nat answered her.

"He wouldn't have reacted the way he did if you weren't. Quite honestly, I'd feel a lot happier if a smart stable girl like you were there to help him make decisions he doesn't want to make. You know a lot of girls your age typically only care about clothes and make up, but you don't. I didn't either." Nat said and then MJ frowned.

"You should have met the last girl Peter technically dated, she was beautiful, wore makeup, did her hair nice every day, wore nice clothes, AND she was brilliant." MJ sighed.

"Yeah until Peter had to choose between fighting against her father and having him arrested and going to homecoming with her." Ned joked and then MJ looked shocked and then looked down at Peter sadly.

"So that's what happened that night that hurt him so badly. He didn't want to do anything for almost a week." May sighed as she looked down at Peter. "He just doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He used to talk to me about everything, and then Ben died and he's been silent ever since."

"How DID your husband die, if you don't mind me asking?" Nat asked curiously. "Even Tony can't find footage of that night. He's gone out of his mind looking for it, but it's gone."

"I don't even know what happened. Peter refuses to talk about that night. The police said he only saw his Uncle dying and Peter wouldn't even talk about that, so," Aunt May sighed sadly.

"It was my fault." Peter interrupted in a very shaky voice and MJ looked down and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "If I'm gonna die this isn't dying with me." Peter cried and Nat went straight over to his side.

"You're not gonna die Peter." Nat sighed.

"Still, I might. The fact that I can't feel the pain anymore is a bad sign." Peter cried and He looked to Aunt May and she looked down at him sadly.

"Your fault? What do you mean it was your fault?" May asked.

"I had just gotten my powers, and I didn't know what to do with them. I was out late and I came home to you two arguing about me and Ben told me that I was just as irresponsible as my dad." Peter cried and then May shook her head.

"I know about that Peter, I know, and I told you that night that he didn't mean it, I," Aunt May stopped.

"I ran out because I had never heard anyone say anything awful about my Dad or my mom," Peter cried as it clearly pained him deeply. "And when he said that," Peter breathed deeply in and continued. "I just, I couldn't understand, why anyone would say anything bad about someone who was dead who couldn't defend themselves and you just stood there May, not knowing what to say and," Peter breathed in a few times. "It was too much for me to handle and so I ran. I ran far, and fast and I climbed up into a tree somewhere in one of the parks in Queens and just stayed there and cried and before I knew it my stomach was growling because I hadn't eaten all day and so I went over to a grocery store and grabbed a jerky stick and I tried to buy it but realized that I was like three scents short and the guy wouldn't let me take a few of the pennies in the extra change tray and he wouldn't let me buy it so I started to leave and the guy behind me robbed the cash register after creating a distraction and threw me a soda and the jerky stick and I left. I didn't listen to my better judgement, I just let him get away when I was fully capable of stopping him," Then Peters voice cracked as he continued. "But I didn't know he had a gun." Peter started to cry harder as he laid there. "I never saw it because he never had to use it because he was quick enough, to not need it. I walked the other way and the shop owner yelled at me to help him get the money back and I turned to him and flipped him off and then walked the other way. I was so angry and upset that humanity could be so careless at that point. I hadn't even walked five feet when I heard a gunshot and was worried that it was the shop owner and that I had messed up and so I went to help and I saw the shop owner inside calling the cops and then looked to see who had been shot and," Peter was on the verge of sobbing. " It was Uncle Ben." Peter started breathing heavily as he tried to hold it together and MJ pulled her thin scarf from around her neck and started to wipe Peters head off.

"Peter, you need to calm down." MJ said as she tried to hold herself together. Ned was silently crying and Nat just had her eyes closed as she felt terrible for Peter.

"Aunt May I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Peter let it all out and he started sobbing.

"Peter, it wasn't your fault. You didn't pull that trigger. You didn't hold the gun." Aunt May cried.

"IF I HAD STOPPED HIM THEN UNCLE BEN WOULD BE ALIVE!" Peter cried.

"And YOU would be dead Peter. You weren't bullet proof then just like you're not bullet proof now." Nat sighed.

"If I had done what was right then at least May wouldn't be so miserable without Ben!" Peter cried and suddenly his wound shot blood out and it started spilling out.

"OH!" Nat yelled in shock. MJ put one foot beside Peters waist and put the other on the floor and turned to face Peter and she put her hands on Peters wound.

"Hey Peter, you gotta calm down. Your gonna bleed out." MJ cried and then Peter looked like he was about to pass out.

"Better me than someone else's Uncle." Peter sighed just as he passed out and MJ couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying.

"Peter." MJ cried as she stood there trying to stop the blood with all her strength and blood seeped through her fingers. Nat noticed that Star Lord, Captain America, Hawkeye, and Bruce were all outside having a discussion while they walked. Tony was nowhere to be seen but Nat saw how close they were and jumped out of the car and ran over to them.

"Sup Widow." Star Lord laughed and Nat frowned at him.

"You're lucky I have a bigger problem to handle right now or I would punch you in the face for calling me that." Nat snapped.

"What's going on Nat?" Bruce asked.

"It's the Kid, Peter, he's bleeding out. He was infected and the infection stopped the blood for a while but a second ago a problem arose and, you know what, I'll tell you about it later. HE NEEDS HELP!" Nat panicked and Steve ran over to the car and saw MJ on top of Peter. Aunt May was crying behind her and Ned was looking terrified and then he saw Steve and looked at him in awe.

"OH my god you must be Captain America. You might not have your costume on but I can tell from your heavy structure and manly brawn that you're him." Ned said and then Steve went over to MJ while Nat ran to find Tony.

"We gotta take him inside now." Steve said to MJ and MJ shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him in YOUR hands." MJ snapped.

"You can come with us." Steve said uncomfortably.

"I'm not leaving him." MJ said and Steve frowned.

"Ok, let's do this together then sweetie." Steve sighed. "I'm gonna lift him and you keep your hands on his wound. Keep the pressure nice and firm." Steve advised her and she nodded and they slowly got Peter out.

"That's Spider Man. Poor little dude, is he gonna be ok? What happened to him?" Star Lord asked in worry.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong kid." Hawkeye sighed…..

Tony was walking past a massive window when he noticed MJ and Steve bringing Peter in.

"So for the reception of the wedding I was thinking that we could do," Pepper started saying and then she saw Tony and looked to see what he was looking at and she gasped.

"Is that the kid?" Pepper asked.

"His name is Peter, and he's not a kid, but yes, that's him." Tony sighed and then Nat ran in.

"You're a real piece of work you know? If I wouldn't have gone to check on him he would be dead right now, but he still might die unless your people help him!" Nat yelled and Tony slowly looked to her as tears filled his eyes and Nat saw this and looked shocked.

"I'm on it." Tony said as he was incredibly worried for Peter and he immediately started getting some of his medical team together and suddenly Happy walked over to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Peter's dying. That's what is going on." Tony replied.

"What? Peter Quill? Did the Infinity Stone try to kill him while he was trying to destroy it or something?" Happy asked as if it weren't a big deal.

"No. Not Peter Quill, Peter PARKER." Tony replied as his voice shook and Happy looked incredibly worried.

"Well, we've gotta go get him then." Happy said as he tried not to panic.

"They already brought him here even though I told them he was going to be fine." Tony snapped and then he ran out of the room and left Happy there.

"Peter." Happy sighed…

Steve ran in carrying Peter with MJ holding Peters wound beside him and two doctors that worked for Tony ran over to them, followed by Tony and they guided Steve and MJ to a separate room and then Steve put Peter down on a very high tech operating table. Tony looked to MJ as Steve moved away.

"I'm not leaving him." MJ said as Tony looked to her intently.

"Who are you?" Tony asked in confusion.

"I'm his girlfriend." MJ replied.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend. That sounds like something he would have told me, or at least one of the Avengers." Tony sighed.

"Well, he does, and I'm her." MJ replied.

"Ok well Girlfriend, you need to let go of him, and we need to leave so they can save Peters life. He'll die if you don't let go. Trust me, I don't want to leave him either, but they need to do their work. Their paid 3 times more than most doctors, because they know their stuff. Now come on." Tony said as he held his hand out to her and MJ took one hand off of Peter and then took another off and looked at Tony and then down at Peter as the doctors pushed past her and they attached a monitor to Peter and the beeping of the monitor went from very slow to a steady single beep instantly.

"NO! PETER!" MJ cried and Tony pulled her back and pulled her out of the room. "PETER NO! LET ME GO!" Tony pulled her out and stopped her as she fought him and Tony saw that everyone was waiting in the room as MJ kept fighting to get back into the doors which were now closed. "Peter!" MJ cried and Tony pushed her in front of him as gently as possible.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Tony yelled and MJ was quiet but still very worried. "Those doctors can still bring him back, but they can't if you are in there interfering! You have to let them work or Peter is going to die." Tony said and MJ shook her head.

"Tony, don't be so hard on her." Steve sighed sadly and MJ heard who he was and so much anger filled her that she couldn't contain it.

"TONY?!" MJ yelled and then she punched Tony in the face and he looked at the ground for a second.

"I deserved that." Tony whispered.

"This is your fault! If you had been doing your job as his mentor, he wouldn't be dying in that room! If he wasn't so scared that you would have taken his suit, he would have came to you for help before it became deadly!" MJ yelled and Tony looked immediately hurt because he had no idea that Peter was so worried about him taking his suit again.

"I never should have taken his suit." Tony said sadly and then he looked to MJ. "Your right. I screwed up. This is the second time I have seen him this close to death. The last time he DID die, I was just lucky that it was reversed. Hopefully I'll get lucky again." Tony said and then he very slowly walked over to a chair and sat down in it.

"We know how his Uncle Ben died. He was explaining how it happened when he caused the clot that the infection was forming to rupture and allow the blood to escape much quicker." Nat explained and Tony looked to Nat.

"How did it happen?" Tony asked.

"I'm not putting these kids and his aunt through that heartbreaking story again. You can go up to your room and watch the footage from the limo to find out what happened. I'm pretty sure there isn't one person in this room that wants to look at you right now anyways." Nat snapped at Tony and Tony sadly got up and walked out and went to his bedroom and turned his TV on.

"TV, play footage from the limo from today." Tony sighed and he saw Peter laying there and waited patiently as he thought about the damage that he had done. He thought about it for a while when he heard Peter's voice and looked to the screen…

Everyone had been waiting for a while when MJ went over to Aunt May. Ned just stared at everyone and tried to look sad even though he had so many questions for everyone in the room.

"May?" MJ sighed and May looked to her.

"What's going on sweetie?" Aunt May was trying to put a brave face on.

"Do you blame Peter, in all honesty?" MJ asked.

"No. I don't. He had turned 14 three days before that night. He was a child, and his mistakes were not his fault back then. He was just starting to go through puberty, and he didn't do anything really wrong that night because he wasn't himself. He was so confused and hurt, and he even said that he didn't know that the guy had a gun. I know Peter, and I KNOW he would have tried to stop the guy if he had known that there was a gun." Aunt May said as her voice shook. "Like I said, he didn't pull the trigger. The second he heard a gunshot he did what was right and went to help whoever it was. He shut down after that night." Aunt May sighed. "Do you think I should blame him?"

"No. But God, just to think, he was only 14 when that happened. No wonder he's had to grow up so much. No wonder he fights so much. He doesn't want them suffering the way he did. That's a really heavy burden for him to carry at such a young age. What happened to his parents, if you don't mind me asking?" MJ asked and Aunt May didn't notice but everyone was listening.

"They uh, they dropped Peter off with Ben and I for two weeks when he was 4, because they had business to tend to and they boarded a plane and the plane crashed. Rich and Mary were wonderful, adventurous, valiant people who were always finding themselves in trouble but the one time when they were actually going to tend to simple business that wasn't a problem, one of the simplest mechanical issues became fatal for them." Aunt May explained and MJ looked sadly at the ground.

"He lost everything so young. He's just so smart and kind now that it shocks me that he went through so much. Who knew he was hurting so badly?" MJ sighed.

"You ok Nat?" Steve asked as he saw that Nat had her face in her hands and she looked up with tears in her eyes and both Bruce and Steve looked shocked.

"Nat are you crying?" Bruce asked.

"I'm never gonna look at that kid the same way again." Nat said and she left the room. Bruce walked out and went after her.

"I've never seen her cry like that." Steve sighed sadly.

"So, you go into outer space and fight aliens to protect the Galaxy so the earth is safe?" Ned asked as he looked to Star Lord.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I know." Star Lord replied and everyone looked to the two of them. "Hey I lost my mother when I was only a couple of years older than the kid was, I needed a distraction and we all know that this kid over here has like a million questions for all of us." Star Lord snapped…..


	5. Chapter 5:Plateful and Grateful

Tony sat there with his face in his hands as the TV was turned off. Steve suddenly walked in.

"It's been 6 hours and the kid is still in surgery." Steve snapped at Tony and Tony moved his hands and Steve saw that he had been crying. Steve looked shocked. "What did that kid go through with his Uncle Ben that has you and Nat so upset?"

"You don't want to know. He blames himself for something that was not his fault. Without me even realizing it I was insulting the very reason that he defends everyone when I went to recruit him. He told me. 'When you can do what I can do, but you don't, and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.' And I assumed that he was just looking out for the little guy. I had no idea that he felt that if he didn't do things to stop bad people, then someone would suffer the way that he did. This poor kid, he's, HE IS A KID. I don't know why I kept denying that he's just a kid, and he's been through hell and I'm just making things a million times worse." Tony said and Steve walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Because he's braver than the average man, and he's smarter than the average man, and stronger than the average man. I don't blame you for not seeing it." Steve pointed out.

"This never would have happened to him if I had just taken care of him the way I said I would." Tony sighed as he wiped his face off.

"Your right, I believe, if Happy told me correctly, you used an interesting analogy once with Peter. Tony, you screwed the pooch, big time, but then you did what was right, you took the pooch to the free clinic, and you raised the hybrid puppies." Steve joked and Tony turned to him, unamused.

"Accept I didn't. You guys went and fixed my mistake. I messed up, big time, and I don't know how to fix it." Tony admitted.

"It's not too late Tony. If he survives, then you can talk to him, and make sure he knows that it's ok to come to see you in these type of situations and then tell him you're never going to take away his suit ever again. Because that's messed up Tony. If we took away your Iron Man suit every time you messed up, there would be no Iron Man." Steve said and Tony laughed.

"I suppose your right. Let's get down there and make sure we are there when that surgery is done." Tony sighed and then he left the room and then Steve followed behind him. They went downstairs and found everyone waiting impatiently. Ned was asleep and he was leaning against Star Lords shoulder and Star Lord was asleep and his head was leaning against Ned's head. Steve let out a laugh at the two and them and then they saw that Nat was asleep in Bruce's arms.

"Well that must hurt your masculinity." Tony said to Steve as he saw that Nat and Bruce were kind of bothering Steve.

"No. I just don't get why she would be with a guy who blows up when he gets angry. I'm just worried about her safety that's all. That's what I do. I'm Captain America, worrying about the safety of beautiful women in need, and all of the other children and men in the world." The Capt. tried to act like he didn't care.

"Uh-huh, keep saying that to yourself." Tony sighed and then he walked over to May and MJ. MJ and May were both wide awake and they were also very exhausted and seemed hopeless. Tony got down on one knee and got eye to eye with May.

"I'm so truly sorry May. I made a massive mistake by making Peter feel like he couldn't come to me. I made a mistake in thinking that he was an adult. Just because he has the strength and bravery of one, it doesn't make him one. If you will allow me, I will start taking your calls again and I will keep a better eye on Peter." Tony sighed. "He doesn't really like listening to me, but I'll try to get through to him as much as possible. I took on the job of being his mentor and now it's my job to BE a mentor to him, not the half caring asshole that he thinks I am." May looked to Tony and nodded.

"Hopefully he'll make it out of surgery long enough for us to both fix what we've done to him. I thought I was doing a good job, probably just like you thought that you were doing a good job, but in reality we were both stressing him out to the point where this happened, but the truth is that I've been doing it longer than you have." May sighed as tears filled her eyes. Then she looked up at Tony again as she started to cry. "I just love him so much and he's all I've got left, and I'm so scared of losing him, I just.." May started and suddenly one of the doctors walked out. He had a bunch of blood on him but it seemed to be dry.

" ?" The doctor sighed and Tony stood up and turned to him quickly with tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me you saved the kid." Tony said as his voice shook. The doctor smiled slightly.

"Yes, we did. He's gonna be in recovery for at least a week, but he's gonna be alright. He's very tired but he's awake. He's a strong kid. We lazered his wound shut but there was an internal infection that did a little bit of damage to his lungs and heart and so the medicine we are giving him will help him get better in about 5-7 days, but even after that he's gonna be pretty tired. He almost died, not only because of the blood loss but because of the infection. He's lucky to be alive. If you would have waited another few minutes he would probably be dead right now." The doctor explained just as Quill woke up and when he woke up, Quill woke up Ned on accident. Ned saw the doctor.

"Is Peter gonna be ok?" Ned asked and Tony turned to him.

"Yes, now I have a question for you. Who the hell are YOU?" Tony asked.

"Oh hi, , um, Sir, I'm Ned, I'm Peters best friend, I helped him save your weapons from the bad guys on Peters first solo mission." Ned explained and Tony looked slightly impressed.

"Oh, well, thank you for your help on that. Ok," Tony took a breath in and turned back to the doctor. "Is he asking for anyone in particular?"

"No, he hasn't said a word. I do have to warn you, he's hurting not only physically but mentally as well. He's kind of just staring into a blank space and refuses to talk to us." The doctor explained and Tony nodded in understanding.

"Thank you. Whenever you are ready you can go home." Tony sighed and the doctor nodded and walked away and then Tony turned to May and MJ. "So, who is talking to him first?"

"It's probably best that you talk to him first." May sighed. "I'm still not sure what to say to him."

Tony nodded and then he walked into Peter's hospital room. Peter was still very pale.

"You guys can go away now. I'm not talking to doctors that I don't even know." Peter sighed without looking up.

"I was hoping you would talk to me, Pete." Tony replied and Peter slowly looked up at Tony and Tony cold see how upset he was just by looking at his face. He was very pale but it was clear that he was on the border of crying. He looked absolutely awful.

"I know what your gonna say. I screwed the pooch, again, and your gonna take my suit away, but I'm going to say that you would be making a massive mistake, because if you take my suit away then anyone who gets hurt or even dies will NOT be on my conscience. It will be on yours because you are the one who made me unable to get there quick enough to stop it. I have no other suit right now . I will always be Spider Man, but I will NEVER go out fighting without a disguise, because if I do that then my enemies will come for those that I love and I will NOT have that on my conscience. You have to understand that…" Peter started to get incredibly emotional and Tony walked over to his bedside and sat down beside him and put his hand on top of Peters and Peter stopped in slight shock as he stared at Tony's hand. He then looked up at Tony.

"I wasn't going to say that. You have no idea how proud I am of you. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but you are not one of them. I have messed up plenty of times and you died because of it once. You care so much about making sure that no one ever goes through what you went through that you are willing to lay down your life to protect everyone, and to you it doesn't matter if your death is quick or if it's long and painful. Peter, you are a hero, with or without that suit, which is why I swear on my life that I will NEVER take your suit again. Because, quite honestly, you're a better hero than I am already, and you're not even an adult yet." Tony sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. Peter looked like he felt awful.

"You KNOW? You know about my Uncle?" Peter asked as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Yeah I do, and I can tell you that his death was NEVER your fault." Tony said and this triggered Peter and he started crying.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't been so immature and stupid then that guy would have killed me instead." Peter cried.

"Peter, even if you had stopped him then your Uncle Ben would have seen him running out and he would have tried to stop him and he still would have been killed and your Aunt May would have had no one." Tony pointed out and Peter looked to him as he started to listen. "Peter please, stop being so hard on yourself. You were barely 14 when that happened and you made it right. Now your Aunt May is out there feeling terrible because she feels like she messed up, and I can either go out there and tell her to come in so you can talk to her, or I can have her escorted home." Tony proposed a couple of options for Peter and Peter shook his head.

"You can send her in." Peter sighed and Tony nodded and then got up and walked over to the door. " ?" Tony turned back to Peter. "I'm sorry I messed up." Tony shook his head.

"Even the best of us make mistakes. It's normal. Trust me, I have messed up far more worse than you have." Tony sighed and Peter nodded…..

May walked into the room and Peter looked to her sadly.

"I'm sorry Aunt May." Peter sighed and May shook her head as she sat down beside.

"You have nothing to be sorry FOR Peter. I know you think that I have been miserable but the only reason I've been miserable is because I have never been able to talk to you about how you even felt about Ben, or how you felt about what he said about your parents, because you have always been so touchy about the subject. Peter." May grabbed Peter's hands and Peter looked to her with tears in his eyes. "I'm not upset with you, I'm upset with myself. I WAS angry at Tony but him and I both made the same mistake. We made you feel like you couldn't come to us about your biggest problems, even when you really needed our help."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them as Peter looked down and Aunt May hoped he would come around. Peter looked to May as his face was damp from tears.

"Was my Dad really irresponsible?" Peter asked as his voice shook.

"No, he wasn't. He left you at our house so he could go help save hundreds, possibly thousands of lives. Your Uncle Ben was always so angry that he had to try to help you pull yourself together, but Ben loved you Peter." Aunt May explained and Peter got emotional.

"He died in my arms May, and he told me, 'with great power, comes great responsibility'. He knew about my powers. He knew what I was doing every night. He then told me that if I were the man that he knew I was, I would do everything in my power to keep everyone safe, even if I hated the person who was in danger." Peter cried and Aunt May got closer to Peter and put her arm around him and she ran her other hand through his hair.

"Peter you ARE that man, but Ben gave you too much responsibility. Sure, you can handle it pretty well now, but back then it wasn't fair. I wish you would have told me sooner sweetie." May sighed and Peter leaned his head against May's shoulder.

"I love you May." Peter sighed as he stopped crying.

"I love you too." May replied and then the door opened and revealed MJ and Ned standing there tiredly and Peter looked shocked.

"You guys, what are you still doing here?" Peter asked.

"Come on dude, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep at home anyways. I needed to know if you were going to be ok." Ned replied and MJ let out a laugh.

"You weren't having any trouble sleeping while you were leaning on Star Dude's shoulder." MJ joked. Star Lord poked his head into the room.

"Just saying, It's Star LORD not Star Dude. But I'm glad you're ok Peter." Star Lord gave Peter a thumbs up. "Way to hang in there man." Star Lord then left the room and Peter let out a couple laughs and felt pain in his chest.

"You ok?" Aunt May asked.

"Yeah, my chest just hurt for a second." Peter replied.

"Yeah the doctors said you're going to be recovering for at least a week." May sighed and Peter nodded in acceptance and then he looked to MJ and she looked back into his eyes.

"You know, you never gave me an answer." MJ reminded Peter.

"Oh yeah, I didn't. Did I? Well," Peter thought for a second and then looked at MJ. "I'm not as stupid as you think, but if you're ok with that, then I would love to go out on a date with you."

"I guess, that would be kind of fun." MJ sighed as she looked at the ground trying to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I think we should give you two a moment." May sighed and she got up and went over to Ned and tried pulling him out.

"Peter if you wanna talk, I'm outside with May." Ned sighed and then he let May pull him out. The door shut and left MJ and Peter alone.

May and Ned saw Tony waiting close to the door with a coffee in his hand.

"Everything ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. He and MJ are talking." Aunt May sighed.

"So what's the deal with this MJ girl and him? Are they dating? I mean, should I be worried about a second kid being in danger?" Tony asked.

"What about me? I know about Peter being Spider Man too. I could be in danger." Ned asked.

"Kid." Tony put his hand on Ned's shoulder. "No one's going to try and kidnap you without a gallon of soda, a four course meal, and 7 packs of oreos, and no criminal is willing to do that."

"They uh, she asked him out and he just said yes a second ago." May sighed. "But she's a strong girl, you don't have anything to worry about."….

Peter looked to MJ.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that by the way, and my wound, you…..I wouldn't be here if you hadn't stopped the wound from bleeding too much." Peter sighed as he tried not to be worried and then MJ ran over to his side and hugged him and it hurt like hell but he took it because her embrace made him feel incredibly loved and so he put his arms around her.

"I wish we could stay here forever so you didn't have to go out and put yourself in danger again." MJ sighed and Peter pulled her closer to him as he felt awful and shook his head. Just then he noticed Tony looking at him through the small window that was on the door and Tony nodded at him and turned away…..


	6. Chapter 6: Recovering and Smothering

Peter slowly woke up and looked outside his window and saw a bird and smiled and then he turned to look downward, and found Tony lying halfway over top of him and Peter looked freaked out.

"What the hell?" Peter sighed and then he looked up and saw that Nat, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Hawkeye, Peter Quill, Mantis, Drax, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Ned, MJ, and May were all in the room and he was so shocked at everyone being there that he couldn't help it.

"OH MY GOD THERES SO MANY OF YOU!" Peter shouted in shock and Tony woke up and looked around and reacted very similar.

"WHEN DID ALL OF YOU GET HERE?!" Tony yelled. "I didn't approve of so many aliens landing in New York. No offense Thor."

"I'm a God, not an alien Tony." Thor sighed.

"You're from Space though, so that makes you an alien to those on earth." Tony replied.

"You're feeling confused and shocked Peter." Mantis sighed.

"Even I could tell that he was confused and I have little to no emotion. I think you've lost your touch Mantis." Drax sighed.

"I am Groot." Groot said to Mantis and Mantis looked sad.

"Groot doesn't talk to her like that!" Rocket snapped.

"And for the thousandth time, watch your language!" Quill snapped.

"Oh look, Steve someone else doesn't like foul language either." Nat joked and Steve frowned.

"Um, can you guys not be so loud? Peter just woke up from sleeping for over 2 days. He needs a chance to breathe." Tony snapped.

"I was asleep for two days?!" Peter yelled in shock.

"Yes. I thought you were in hypersleep." Thor replied and Peters monitor started to speed up as he panicked.

"He's panicking and is very stressed." Mantis sighed.

"Seriously, Mantis? We can TELL that the child is freaked out." Gamora snapped.

"He's not a child! He's a freaking super hero. Cut the kid some slack. He's fine!" Rocket snapped at Gamora and Star Lord had his eyes on Peter as he saw that Peter was starting to get incredibly panicked and worried to the point where it was going to damage his health.

"OK EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Quill shouted and no one said a word and they heard Peter's monitor speeding up even more as Peter started to breath in and out heavily and MJ ran over to his bedside, pushed Tony away from Peter so hard that Tony fell on the floor and immediately jumped to his feet and was going to say something when he saw MJ put her hands on Peters face.

"Hey look at me. Peter look at me. Focus on me and only me. It's ok. You're ok." MJ sighed and Peter looked to her and the monitor slowed back down to normal and everyone was silent.

"Good morning." Peter sighed and MJ let out a laugh.

"Good morning to you too Sleeping Beauty." MJ laughed and Peter looked worried.

"Am I really ok? I was asleep for two days." Peter asked.

"Well, your medicine didn't work right because you needed a much higher dosage and so they had to update your dosage, but they weren't really quick enough because the infection got ahold of you again and so they saved you but it added another three days to your recovery. You're allowed to get out of bed but until your strong enough to stand up without feeling pain, you have to be in a wheelchair. I volunteered to wheel you around because I know how much you can't stand to stay in one place for too long, and lying in bed for 10 days would drive you nuts. I mean, you can't go swinging in the air or climbing on walls and such, but at least I can help you move around." MJ said as she pulled Peters hand into her own and Peter blushed and looked down and then looked back to her.

"I probably have the strength to wheel myself around but I wouldn't mind having you beside me every moment of the day." Peter laughed and then he went to readjust himself and immediately got freaked out.

"You ok?" MJ asked.

"Um, I can stop a car driving at full speed with my bare hands and I can't even find the strength lift my body up one inch." Peter asked as his voice shook and everyone in the room looked worried.

"You know, I think we should give the kid his space." Gamora sighed.

"Why? His sudden loss of strength is fascinating to me. I would like to witness what happens next." Drax sighed and Quill got slightly angry and he pulled Drax to his feet.

"This kid nearly died while fighting for his country and your sitting here enjoying the fact that he is injured to the point where he can't even lift his own body?!" Quill shouted and Tony stood up.

"Steady Quill!" Tony shouted and Peter looked to Quill in slight confusion. Gamora pushed Quill away from Drax.

"He doesn't understand how humans necessarily function. Give him a break." Gamora sighed.

"No he saw Peter fight and so he is interested because he appears to be weak! Aliens always enjoy trying to find human weaknesses just like my father did with my mother and me!" Quill snapped and then he stormed out of the room. Gamora turned to Drax in frustration.

"He's already on edge with all of this! He called us to come down here for support, not so you could be insensitive and blunt!"Gamora snapped as she hit Drax on the head.

"Wait. Why does he need your support? I barely even know him." Peter asked and Groot shook his head.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah, Groot's right. You nearly died for a whole city you don't even know, why is it so far fetched that Quill feels bad for you and connected to you and all that mushy crap?" Rocket asked and Peter looked slightly shocked.

"Can you guys help me up into a wheel chair?" Peter asked.

"Why?" May asked protectively. "You really should stay in here as much as possible if your that weak Peter?

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Peter replied and Tony pressed a button and a folded up wheelchair mechanically formed into a wheelchair and wheeled itself over to Peter and everyone looked shocked.  
"What is that?" MJ asked.

"I couldn't sleep a few nights ago because we messed up Peter's medicine so I did what I do best when I can't sleep. I tried to fix my mistake the best I could by making his life a little easier when he woke up." Tony said as if it were nothing and Peter looked slightly touched as Steve walked over and helped Peter into the wheelchair.

"You lost sleep over me ?" Peter asked Tony.

"Yep, and it's not the first time Pete." Tony sighed as he avoided eye contact with Peter.

"Ok, when I get back from talking to Star Lord, I'm talking to you." Peter said and Tony stood up.

"Don't worry about it kid. I have a wedding to plan anyways, and I need you to get better so you can be there in two weeks." Tony said and then he started to leave and Peter turned his head to him in pure happiness.

"I'm invited to your wedding?!" Peter yelled happily and Tony turned to Peter.

"Well yeah, Pep is insisting that you be the Best Man and for once I whole-heartedly agree with her." Tony replied and Peter's eyes lit up.

Thor, Bruce, and Steve stood up at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Bruce yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Steve snapped.

"I can't believe you've done this." Thor sighed. Bruce's veins started popping out of his head and he started to turn green.

"YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I'M ANGRY!" Bruce shouted as he was about to transform.

"I know." Tony replied. "Which is exactly why I couldn't let you handle the stress of being the Best Man." Nat walked over to Bruce and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Bruce." Nat sighed and Bruce calmed himself and looked to Tony.

"The kids got enough on his plate and you add that crap. You really have no feelings Tony, do you?" Bruce asked and then he left the room and Tony looked slightly bothered by what Bruce had said and he turned to Peter.

"You don't HAVE to be my Best Man, if you don't want to of course. I understand if you don't." Tony sighed.

"No. I'd love to." Peter replied happily. "Now uh, how do I work this thing?" Peter asked as he looked down at the wheelchair and Tony walked over as he slightly smiled and then he got down on one knee and pointed to a small black plate that was on one of the handles. May smiled as she saw how much Peter looked up to Tony.

"It's voice activated and it will only work when you put your hand on this plate. It understands anything you could possibly say to it. It also has a camera so it doesn't run into anything and can understand your directions more clearly." Tony explained and Peter smiled at him just as Pepper walked into the room and stood by Gamora. She saw Tony and couldn't help but get a wide grin on her face.

"Ok, I think I got it." Peter sighed and Tony stood up and saw Pepper.

"Ok so let's get this wedding finished up. Shall we?" Tony sighed and he walked out with Pepper.

Peter then put his hand down on the plate and a few lights on the wheelchair lit up and Peter smiled.

"Ok, um, I don't want to call you Wheelchair, cause that's kind of rude, so I'm gonna call you uh, Steve." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, what?" The Capt. asked as he crossed his arms. Peter looked slightly intimidated.

"No I'm gonna call you Bob." Peter said and Steve nodded. "Ok so Bob, let's go out the door." Peter sighed and the wheelchair went forward at a decent speed. It wasn't too fast or too slow. He started chatting with Bob as he told Bob where to go. MJ sat there bummed out and Groot walked over to MJ and put his hand on his hip.

"I am Groot." Groot said flirtatiously.

"Hey! Get off the kids girlfriend Groot!" Rocket snapped at Groot and Groot frowned and walked away.

"I am Groot." Groot sighed sadly and Nat walked over to MJ.

"You ok MJ?" Nat asked.

"I kind of wanted to take care of him." MJ sighed and Nat rubbed her back.

"I know the feeling." Nat sighed…

Peter found Quill sitting at the kitchen table eating fried chicken angrily with a glass of beer.

"Hey." Peter sighed and Quill looked up and looked worried.

"You should be in your hospital bed Peter. You're really sick, and," Quill started to speak.

"I'm fine. I'm in recovery. But you…..you're not ok. So what's going on?" Peter asked and Quill looked to him.

"Your names Peter, so is mine. You lost your parents, so did I. Your family had to worry about their loved one dying in a hospital room, and so did mine, except my mother was dying in one and you survived. You lost everything so young, so did I. Your Uncle hurt you and died. My father hurt me and I had to kill him or he was going to destroy everything. You were raised by a man who was not your father that made you run away because he hurt you. I was raised by a man who was not my father that made me run away because he hurt me. You cried when that man died because of you, I cried when that man died because of me. We both felt it was our fault, but it wasn't. You defend the place you call home even though you weren't born there. I defend the place I call home even though I wasn't born there. You and me," Quill looked to Peter who had tears in his eyes. "We are terrifyingly similar and it shocked me and freaked me out and so I asked my team to come here for support. We both fought in a war that wasn't ours. I could sit here for hours comparing our lives. But the hardest fact is that I'm a fully grown adult, and have been through all that hell, but you're a teenager, and have been through just as much as I have. I don't know how or why, but I care about you Peter. I care about you….a lot actually and my crew and I aren't leaving until you recover." Quill sighed and Peter looked down at his lap and then he looked back up to Quill.

"I guess we are really similar, and it IS kind of terrifying." Peter said as he was slightly freaked out now.

"Here kid." Quill said and he handed Peter the beer. "Have a drink."

"Oh I'm not 21 yet." Peter replied.

"I know, I just called you a teenager. But most Dad figures have their kids try alcohol early on. So give it a taste." Quill replied.

"Oh. Ok." Peter sighed and he took a sip and looked disgusted and spit it back out into the beer and Quill let out a laugh.

"You'll get used to it later on in life." Quill joked and he grabbed the beer and took a drink.

"So….you killed your Dad?" Peter asked.

"Yeah he was a God who had like a million children." Rocket said as he walked in.

"I'm not apologizing to Drax, Rocket." Quill sighed.

"You don't have to. We all know you're anxious as hell right now. I'm just looking for Groot. He stomped off after flirting with the kid's girlfriend." Rocket answered.

"Wait, the tree was flirting with MJ?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Yeah but he's flirting with everything that has boobs right now." Quill replied.

"He also doesn't know what is appropriate so he attempts to grind his tree junk against whoever he's flirting with." Rocket whined and Peter's eyes widened.

"Oh my god MJ!" Peter yelled.

"Relax kid, he stomped away after I told him to lay off your girl. I saw how much you loved her and how much she loved you!" Rocket replied to Peter.

"Well, we haven't really said I love you to each other yet. I mean we just started dating when I got hurt." Peter replied awkwardly.

"No, I know what love is and you two have it. Don't let it go." Quill advised and then Peter noticed Groot outside by a cherry tree grinding against it.

"Uh I found the Groot dude. He's uh, grinding against a cherry tree." Peter said as he was very confused and slightly disturbed.

"Ah great." Rocket sighed.

"Go get his sorry horny pubescent ass." Quill said as he continued eating.

"Yeah, yeah." Rocket said and then he walked outside and you could hear him yelling.

"LAY OFF THE TREE GROOT! IT'S WAY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE!" Rocket shouted.

"I" Groot thrusted. "AM" Groot thrusted again and Peter and Quill looked outside in confusion.

"What's he doing?" Peter asked.

"Don't you ever masturbate kid?" Quill asked.

"Well yeah, but I mean," Peter said and he realized what was happening and looked incredibly grossed out as he looked outside. "That's disgusting."

"GROOOOOOOOOT!" Groot shouted and then the tree shook and brown seeds came out of one of Groot's "vines" and went all over the grass and then the vines went back into Groot and Groot smiled.

"I am Groot!" Groot sighed and then he started walking the other way.

"What have I said about you screwing trees Groot?!" Rocket shouted and then the cherry blossom tree fell over. "OH COME ON! Tony's gonna be pissed and we can't afford to buy him a new cherry blossom tree!"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot shouted.

"WATCH YOUR DAMN LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!" Rocket snapped.

"He is one crazy teenage tree." Peter sighed in slight shock.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Quill agreed and then suddenly May walked over to Peter and Quill.

"Peter, are you guys done talking?" May asked and Peter nodded. "Good, get back to your bed." May sighed and Peter looked at her in frustration.

"Oh come on. Can't I just," Peter started but May snapped at him.

"The doctors need to check your vitals and your medication dosage, so go. NOW." My snapped and Peter looked frustrated and then he put his hand on the small black plate on his wheelchair.

"Bob, head to my hospital room. It's the way we came here." Peter sighed and the mechanical wheel chair started to roll away. As soon as he was gone Quill looked to May.

"He may be a teenager, but you can't treat him like one. I know you're the only one he has but you have to understand that he's fully capable of protecting millions of people, AND he knows what's best for millions of people." Quill tried to level with May but May snapped at him.

"But he doesn't know what's best for himself because he's so concerned about making sure that everyone else is ok that he almost killed himself. So don't tell me what's best for my nephew!" May snapped and then she stormed out. Rocket walked back in with one of Groot's "arms".

"You tore Groot's arm off?" Quill asked.

"Oh, he'll grow it back. But it wasn't his arm." Rocket replied.

"Then what is it?" Quill asked.

"You don't wanna know." Rocket replied.

"Ew. Dude!" Quill sighed as he was very grossed out.…

Later that night Peter was in his hospital bed beside Aunt May, when Tony walked in.

"I have some bad news for you Peter." Tony sighed and May and Peter looked to him, both sharing the same level of worry. "Due to this last situation we are pulling you out of school."

"You can't do that!" May snapped.

"We can't risk the school sending him to a hospital if he passes out and DOESN'T wake back up. Also he's already got a job that will make him more rich than half the world. I'm sorry but it's already been done." Tony explained and Peter nodded sadly.

"Well there goes any chance of me having a normal life even part of the time. Full time neighborhood Spider Man reporting for duty." Peter sighed and then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the bed and Tony got up.

"Get some rest Pete. Have a nice evening May." Tony said and then he left the room.

"It's not his place to decide what is right and wrong." May sighed.

"That's the sad thing, he IS right." Peter admitted…..


	7. Chapter 7: Deceptive and Acceptance

Peter was watching Queen's news and saw that a massive robbery was going on and he had tears in his eyes. No one else was in his room. Ned and MJ were at school and Aunt May was trying to get some sleep because she hadn't been sleeping very well since Peter got hurt. Peter then tried to pull himself up and couldn't.

"Come on Spider Man. You've seen hundreds of people get hurt. It's time to stop this."Peter said and he still couldn't pull himself up. "Come on Spider Man!" Peter cried and suddenly Peter felt his whole body start to tingle. "I'M SO DONE WITH THIS!" Peter cried in frustration…..

Tony was fixing the first Spider Man suit that he made for Peter when he heard Peter yell and he started to run through his workshop to go find him and make sure he was ok…

Peter suddenly started to feel very hot and his heart monitor started speeding up very quickly.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Peter said and then he felt pain fill his body as his monitor became so fast that the sounds were blending together and then the pain and the tingling stopped suddenly and Peter felt strong again and the monitor was normal. Peter pulled himself up off the bed and stood up and then he pulled his shirt up and there wasn't even a scar on his chest anymore. Peter then hit himself on the head a couple of times.

"I'm healed. I'm completely healed. THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Peter yelled and suddenly Tony ran in and he saw Peter.

"Peter, what, get back in bed. Wait, you couldn't even lift yourself this morning, and," Tony saw the TV and then Peter walked past him. "Where do you think you're going?" Tony snapped and he followed Peter out and saw that Peter was heading to Tony's workshop. "HEY! Where are you going?!"

"I need my suit." Peter said.

"Peter even if you JUST got better, I don't want you going out there yet. We have to make sure you are 100% healed before we actually let you go out again and fight!" Tony snapped.

"I need to go stop them." Peter replied as he continued walking and Tony was trying to stop him.

Nat, Bruce, and Steve were in the kitchen when they heard Peter and Tony and they went to see what was going on.

Tony grabbed Peters shoulder and Peter turned to him.

"THEY ARE GOING TO MAKE IT AWAY WITH MILLIONS IF I DON'T GO DO MY JOB! I'VE BEEN AWAY LONG ENOUGH AND I AM WELL ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, SO I AM GOING TO GO AND STOP THEM!" Peter snapped at Tony.

"You don't know if you are well enough until I hook you up to my machines and see if you actually are ok." Tony snapped back.

" , no offense, but you're not going to stop me." Peter replied.

"Your Spider Man suit is still being repaired Peter!" Tony admitted and Peter paused for a second.

"Well then I'll take the Iron Spider Suit." Peter said.

"You can't take that without my permission! Your normal suit is a multi-million dollar suit, but the Iron Spider suit is a 500 Million dollar suit Peter." Tony said and Peter turned back to him and looked at him in frustration.

"You said you would never do this again!" Peter snapped.

"I didn't think you would recover this quickly. I STILL don't think you are fully recovered either. I had your blood tested. You can't have such strong healing abilities unless your DNA has enhanced itself, and if that's the case and you ARE fully recovered then that Iron Spider Suit isn't programmed for the current strength of your powers, and it's possible that your body hasn't adjusted to it either. You shouldn't be going anywhere right now till I can do some tests on you and make sure everything is alright." Tony explained.

"I'm going to save them, so I'd like to see you try and stop me from stealing the Iron Spider Suit." Peter said and then he walked away from Tony and Tony didn't really know what to do.

"I'll wake up May!" Tony yelled but Peter kept walking.

Steve ran over to Tony.

"Ok, so maybe we should just let this ride out. Gain the kids trust again. Trust him with this." Steve sighed.

"You know I would love to Rodgers but I'm pretty sure somethings wrong here. It's not natural for someone who is in serious condition to suddenly become absolutely fine in a few hours." Tony snapped and then Peter came out in the Iron Spider suit and he looked to Tony, waiting for him to do something. "Just, just be careful Peter, and," Tony took a deep breath in and looked away. "And if you start feeling sick at all, please promise me you'll stop fighting and get out of there as fast as possible." Tony was clearly very stressed out about the situation.

"I'll be fine. I'm not a kid." Peter snapped and then he shot his web out an open window and swung out.

About a minute later May walked into the room while yawning.

"Hey Tony, how's Peter." May yawned and Tony stopped May.

"He's uh, he's, he's doing much better. You should just go back and get some sleep." Tony avoided the full truth.

"I guess I can get some more sleep. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. It's nice for him to have someone to look up to finally." May yawned and then she left and Steve hit Tony on the shoulder.

"I deserved that." Tony whispered.

"You're lucky I didn't hit you in the face. You tried to take the kids suit away AGAIN!" Steve snapped. "And you lied to his Aunt AGAIN!"

"I was putting a bullet proof fiber into his suit. I finally created one light enough for his suit to still be full-functioning! I was making sure that this never happens again. He can't use that Iron Spider suit unless it's absolutely needed because it DOES limit him. The weight of the suit makes him heavier and so his webs won't support him as long. I just," Tony started to look really worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Nat asked as she and Bruce walked over to them. Suddenly Quill walked in through the front doors and started to walk past Tony to go see Peter and turned to Tony.

"Uh, is he in his room or somewhere else? I know how he can't stand to be in one spot for too long, unless he's chattin it up with someone." Quill asked.

"He's, he's gone on a rescue." Bruce sighed as even he was kind of confused about what was happening.

"On a rescue? What are you talking about? He couldn't even lift himself up one inch yesterday." Quill asked.

"His body healed itself, and even if he isn't fully healed, according to my tests he should not have healed so quickly." Tony said as he seemed incredibly bothered by this. "If his genes have mutated again there's no telling how strong he is."

"Or he just healed himself. Why do you have to make this complicated?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid that he's going to get hurt again, because he's the only person I love other than Pepper. So why don't you all just go screw yourselves." Tony snapped and he stormed off upstairs. ….

Peter swung down and saw three robbers inside the bank and they had about thirty hostages. Peter then swung in through a high window and saw that the three robbers were taking orders from a female who stood up on the balcony of the bank.

"Who is that?" Peter sighed. She had her back to him but she was definitely close to his age. Then Peter shook his head. "Fighting girls isn't my style, but," Peter started and then noticed technology that he recognized on the girls wrist. "That's weird. Vulture used that stuff. I thought we got all that stuff confiscated."

"What do we do Licia?" One of the robbers asked the girl and the girl turned around and Peters heart stopped.

"I know you. Why do I know you?" Peter sighed but the girl was wearing a black mask so he couldn't pin point exactly where he knew her from.

"We just wait for Spider Man. He'll be here and I can finally get my father revenge and destroy him. It's the craziest thing because once I had the hugest crush on him and dated someone he worked with, but that doesn't matter now." The girl said and Peter's heart stopped and for some reason he felt the need to talk to her. Peter swung towards her, shot a web at her and pulled her into the next room and pulled the door shut. Liz turned to him in frustration and she went to use the weapon and Peter put his hand on hers.

"Liz what are you doing?" Peter asked and Liz looked shocked.

"What? Did Peter tell you about me during the Stark internship? Did he show you pictures of me and tell you how much he liked me, because that's not going to save you!" Liz yelled as you could hear the emotion built up in her voice. Peter turned around and shot spider webs at the windows of the room and then shot one at the camera in the room. Then Peter took his mask off and revealed himself. Liz took two steps back.

"P-Peter?" Liz sighed and then she sounded like she was going to cry. "You arrested my Dad? You knew who he was and you still arrested him? You left me at homecoming to take him down? You, you saved my life at the monument. Why?"

"Liz, I told you I was sorry so much because a lot of what happened was my fault, and I felt awful, but I can't let you ruin your life. Your father told me that family was everything to him, and I saved his life before I arrested him. Liz, you gotta get out of here now. I won't arrest you because I know you're just trying to fight for your Dad and do what you think is right, but your Dad never wanted you to get hurt and I can't hurt you Liz. Please go." Peter begged Liz as tears filled his eyes and Liz looked around.

"Where am I gonna go?" Liz asked and Peter walked over to one of the windows that led outside and he pulled the spider webbing off and opened it and he held his hand out to Liz.

"Come on. I wont let you fall." Peter sighed and Liz went over to the window and Peter helped her out and he put a web on her back and started quickly lowering her down. Once she was on the ground he pulled the web away and Liz ran away quickly. Peter put his mask back on and then he swung out of the room and started to fight the robbers like he usually did. He didn't really run into any issues because they weren't very fast, also his spider sense seemed to be working more accurately than usual. Everyone clapped who were hostages and then Spiderman swung out…


	8. Chapter 8: Healing and Feeling

MJ and Ned were walking out of the school when they noticed everyone on their phones.

"I wonder what's going on." MJ sighed and suddenly Flash ran over to them.

"Dude Spider Man is back and he just arrested three robbers with a new suit on! It happened like fifteen minutes ago!" Flash yelled and then he ran the other way leaving MJ and Ned looking confused and freaked out.

"What on earth? How long were we in school?" Ned sighed and suddenly a jeep pulled up and Star Lord rolled the front window down.

"You two get in here. Something happened with Peter. He's probably fine, but Stark is kind of freaking out." Star Lord sighed and then MJ and Ned ran into the jeep. MJ got in the back seat and Ned got in the front. "Sup sleep buddy?" Star Lord said to Ned and Ned smiled.

"Nothing much. By the way my name is," Ned started to say and Star Lord finished his sentence.

"Ned, I know your name man. I'm not like Tony Stark or Steve Rogers who are such big shots that they forget people's names. How you doing back there MJ?" Star Lord asked as he saw that MJ was worried.

"I'm fine, just drive quickly please." MJ sighed…

Peter ran into Stark Industries in his suit just as Aunt May was shouting at Tony.

"You lied to me! You let him go! And now I don't even know if he's ok!" May shouted and Tony took it pretty well as Pepper just shook her head in the corner. Then Pepper noticed Peter pulling his mask off.

"Aunt May!" Peter yelled and Tony and May both looked to see that Peter was perfectly fine. "I'm fine." Peter sighed as he walked up the stairs and May hugged him quickly and then Tony turned to Peter.

"Hey, we are getting your blood tested right now just to make sure your genes didn't mutate to a dangerous amount and we are getting you a scan from head to toe by my doctors to make sure everything is alright. Let's go." Tony drew the line immediately.

"Ok, ." Peter replied and Tony caught a glint in Peter's eye and he had a gut feeling that something had gone wrong.

"Peter what are you hiding from us? I was watching video of your save and there were only three arrested and the female, the leader, was not. Why didn't you fight her?" Peter didn't want to say anything about it. "If it was because she was a girl, then you're going to have to eventually get over that." Tony was talking very fast and Peter didn't really know how to keep up with it.

"It wasn't exactly the fact that she was girl." Peter sighed as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"No no no, don't give me that crap. Tell me the truth Peter." Tony said and Peter looked at the ground in frustration and there was a moment of silence which frustrated Tony. "LOOK AT ME PETER AND TELL ME THE TRUTH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME YOU HAVE EVER FAUGHT A GIRL! NOW IF YOU LET HER GO BECUAS OF IT, IT'S OK! YOU'RE STILL LEARNING BUT I NEED YOU TO TALK TO ME!" Tony shouted and this triggered Peter and he got angry.

"I KNEW HER!" Peter snapped and he looked to Tony and Tony looked like he felt bad for Peter. "SHE WOULDN'T HAVE EVEN BEEN THERE IF IT WERENT FOR WHAT I DID TO HER!" Tony immediately looked worried.

"Wait, wait,wait, did you reveal your identity to her?" Tony asked in true concern and Peter looked like he didn't want to answer because he knew he shouldn't have and Tony shook his head. "Well that's just great. For your sakes, I hope it was necessary." Tony started to walk away.

"She was Vultures daughter. I took her to homecoming and I chose to go save your plane and take her father down instead of spending the evening with her at the dance." Peter sighed and then Tony stopped and he turned to Peter.

"Your first girlfriend." Tony sighed.

"She was angry at Spider Man for arresting her father and she revealed that she still cared about me, and I hoped that if I showed her who I was she might make things easy and get out of being a criminal before it was too late, and I think she's gonna stay away because I told her that her Dad was trying to keep her safe and that I actually saved his life before arresting him. I think she may have listened. So you know what, if that was weak in your eyes and it was the wrong decision, then no offense , but we can agree to disagree. She's only two years older than I am. She's barely an adult, and it's not right to arrest someone so young to begin with. Plus they weren't successful anyways and she technically didn't do anything. She wasn't planning on killing anyone. She kept the hostages there until Spider Man showed up. I hurt her back then and now I needed to fix it. SO judge me all you want , but I'm pretty sure I did what was right." Peter said and Tony turned to him and looked at him curiously.

"DO you still love that girl?" Tony asked.

"No. I got over her, but, I don't want her getting into trouble like this because of what her father and I went through." Peter sighed.

"Ok. Well good news, you and I don't have to agree to disagree because we both agree. Smart decision, MATURE decision. However, I'm still making sure you're ok. Now come on." Tony sighed and Peter turned to May and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you May." Peter sighed and Peter started to walk away and May pulled him over to her and hugged him.

"I love you too sweetie." May sighed and then she let him go and he followed Tony…

MJ, Ned, and Star Lord pulled up to Stark Industries and MJ immediately ran straight into the building. Ned turned to Star Lord.

"She's really worried about him." Ned sighed awkwardly.

"Yeah. I can see." Star Lord replied and the two of them walked into the building to find MJ talking to May.

"Where is he? How is he?" MJ asked quickly.

"He's fine. He had some type of massive healing power go through him and he healed a lot, if not completely. Tony's upstairs testing his blood and making sure he's still ok. Tony didn't want him going, but Peter refused to let Tony stop him." May explained and MJ nodded and then she started to go upstairs. "Where are you going? Tony has him, he's in good hands."

"Tony might be a genius, and he might care about Peter, but I wouldn't say he's in GOOD hands. So, I'm going up there to see what's going on with my boyfriend." MJ snapped and then she saw that Peter was pacing beside Tony and Tony was running something through the computer.

"So the doctors say everything's fine, but your still insisting that somethings wrong. , are you going to tell me why your so concerned?" Peter asked Tony and then Tony replied to him.

"Because the doctors didn't test your blood and I AM and so far, according to the data I'm receiving your abilities enhanced. I just need to figure out how MUCH they enhanced, so I can see if there's any danger and if there isn't, I need to update your suits so you can use them to their best ability." Tony explained and at that moment Peter noticed MJ and he saw her and smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey. How was school?" Peter asked.

"It was good. Yeah, I kicked major butt in my classes like always only to come outside and find out that my boyfriend who should have been in a hospital bed was kicking major butt at a bank robbery." MJ started out very kind and then she got really serious and Peter looked like he felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have texted you but I didn't want you worrying. It's just that when you said that you wished that you and I could just stay there forever, it got me thinking, and as much as you were worried about me being in a hospital bed, I know how much it meant to you to know that I was safe. I wanted you to have that feeling as long as possible, because your about to have to deal with what my Aunt May does. I'm lucky enough that Ned doesn't get freaked out with my stuff." Peter sighed as he didn't notice that Ned and Star Lord had come into the room.

"Dude." Ned sighed and Peter looked to him. "I get crazy freaked out when I know that you're on a mission, I just know that you're probably going to come back completely safe. So I don't really show that I get freaked out because I know how much it would worry you if you knew." Peter looked down at the ground as he felt very bitter towards his reality.

"I always worried about people knowing my identity because I was worried they would be in danger. I never realized how hard it would be when other people than May would freak out." Peter sighed and suddenly Tony's machine beeped and Tony looked shocked.

"Wow. Well, you're not in any danger from that. It's a shocking result, but, it's a relief." Tony sighed and Peter turned to him and walked over to look at the screen.

"That's what you think. The hairs on my neck and arm already stand up when my spider sense activates, who knows what's going to stand up now." Peter sighed.

"Your senses WERE dialed to 11, and now your senses are dialed to 20. I will update your suits and have them ready by tomorrow. Your actual spider suit now has a very light weight but full proof shielding against bullets. You are a bullet proof spider man now." Tony sighed and Peter looked happy about that.

"Well that's great. I mean when the suits on my senses are going to be dialed back down. Hey ." Peter said and Tony turned to him.

"Yeah Pete?" Tony replied and Peter snapped at him.

"What am I supposed to do when the suit's NOT on?!" Peter snapped and then he grabbed his ears. "that hurt." Tony frowned.

"I'll work on that tonight." Tony sighed. "Thank you by the way for yelling at me for the tenth time today. I just feel like yelling is now what everyone does to me, so you might as well too." Peter looked to Tony as Peter was clearly struggling with everything that was going on and Tony saw his face. "Pete, you made a wise choice today and MJ and Ned, and even May will be fine." Tony sighed and Peter frowned at him.

"You know, all you have is Pepper. She's the only one who worries about you and it's been a very long time and she's still not used to it. So what am I supposed to draw from THAT? I like MJ, like I like her a lot, but if she's going to be stressed out over me and starts acting like my Aunt May, then maybe I should just find a way to erase her mind and make things easier on her. In fact why don't I erase everyone's minds and make THEIR lives easier too?!" Peter cried and Pepper walked over to him as Tony walked over to a cabinet and opened it.

"Peter honey, it gets easier. It really does." Pepper sighed and then Tony came over to Peter with some type of device.

"Trust me, I thought about doing the same thing to Pep probably about a million times but I couldn't do it. Every time I looked at her while she slept, I couldn't think of my life without her. I would have no one. If that's the life you want then take it and erase their minds. Go on." Tony said as he held the device out to Peter and Pepper looked at Tony in shock. Peter stared down at it and took the device and looked to MJ and raised it and MJ closed her eyes and Peter thought about how it felt when MJ held him and he couldn't think about losing that. It felt different than anything he had ever felt. He couldn't bare it as tears filled his eyes and then he looked to Ned and pointed it at him and Ned put his hands in the air and Peter put his finger on the button and was about to press it when he remembered what it felt like to have Ned's support back when no one else knew. He made things much easier and he never would have made it to the Infinity War without Ned. Then he saw May standing there with tears in her eyes and he couldn't stand the thought of her suffering anymore and Peter walked over to her and pointed it at her.

"I can't keep doing this with you. You're a mess when I'm gone and I can tell your worse now than you have ever been, and now your gonna try and hide it. I can't do it Aunt May." Peter said as his voice shook and he closed his eyes and put his finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry." Then Peter felt a hand on the gadget and Peter opened his eyes and found May with tears in her eyes.

"You wanna do this to me, then do it, but I will no longer know what happened to Ben, and Peter, I can move on now. I know what happened to him and I can move on. I also know you can handle yourself in a fight. I'm really better than I was because I'm learning with you sweetie. You wanna do this though, then do it, but wait till I'm asleep." May sighed and Peter wanted to do it as she moved her hand away and she closed her eyes and then Peter couldn't and he threw the gun on the ground.

"AH!" Peter cried and then he covered his ears again as his head hurt and he threw himself down onto the floor in a sitting position. Tony went over to him and got down on the floor too.

"Pete. I understand. Now that you know what it's like to do this with these guys, you don't want to lose that. But I promise you, it does get easier, and just so you know, you just destroyed a $17,000 memory eraser that was very important to the Avengers." Tony sighed as he put his hand on Peters shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter sighed. "Is it coming out of my pay?"

"No. We've had to remake that fifteen times because I reacted the same way you did every time." Tony replied and Peter looked to him.

"I just, I feel so emotionally drained right now. So much has happened and now Liz, and I just don't feel like myself." Peter sighed.

"What about Liz?" MJ snapped as she crossed her arms.

"Uh oh, you're in trouble. Just so you know, the girl is always right. I don't even know her, but she's a woman so she's always right. That's the best advice I will EVER give you." Tony sighed and he got up and Peter turned to MJ and stood up.

"Liz was the one who was heading the robbery because she was after me. Well, she was after Spider Man until I revealed to her that it was me and," Peter started and suddenly Happy walked in.

"Uh, Peter, you've got a visitor." Happy sighed and then Happy moved away and revealed Liz who was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants with studded black leather boots. Peter looked shocked at what she was wearing and so did Ned and MJ.

"You went dark." MJ sighed.

"Hey Michelle." Liz sighed and then she looked at Ned. "Ned."

"Uh, how did you find me? No one knows where this place is?" Peter asked.

"I put a tracker on your suit while you were helping me escape." Liz replied and she seemed a little hostile. "So can you uh shoot your webs when you don't have your suit on?"

"No, but its um, I have other abilities that I can do without the suit." Peter replied and Liz pulled out the weapon that she had earlier and charged it.

"NO ONE MOVE! IF SHE SHOOTS THAT YOU WILL BE DISINTEGRATED!" Peter warned everyone as his head was throbbing.

"No one in here is in danger Peter! No one, except for you!" Liz yelled and Peter put his hand to his head as he felt pain and Liz looked confused. "You know I have lead seven crimes in the last three days and you haven't been there to stop me. SO where have you been?" Liz asked Peter.

"I was here because I was injured." Peter replied as he seemed very uncomfortable.

"Wow. Spider Man isn't invincible." Liz mocked Peter. "It's too bad. I was hoping for a good fight."

"Ok Princess, parties over." Tony said as he hit a button on his arm and his arm became an iron arm and Liz pointed at Tony and Peter ran in front of her aim to block Tony. "Peter what are you doing?"

"This is my mistake . I'm trying to fix it." Peter replied.

"Kid she is armed and deadly and she's trying to kill you. Now is not the time to fix the mistake because she refuses to forgive you. Sometimes you can't fix what has happened. Trust me. I know." Tony tried to get through to Peter but he wasn't listening.

"She won't kill me." Peter replied. "Put it away Mr. Stark."

"Pete this isn't a time to be a FRIENDLY neighborhood Spider Man who protects the little ones. This is a time to be the SMART neighborhood Spider Man who protects his own ass for five seconds. No one here is in danger but you Pete. NOW BACK DOWN!" Tony snapped and Peter felt pain fill his head. Suddenly Hawkeye came in pointing his arrow at Liz.

"Your surrounded sweet cheeks. Now back down. Despite the spider kids many flaws we really like him and we aren't letting him die." Hawkeye sighed and Liz looked cornered and she was about to shoot Peter when Peter ran and put his hand on the gadgets firing range so he could just get her attention. He could feel the heat coming from the gun.

"Liz. Listen to me." Peter sighed as his voice shook.

"Peter get away from her." MJ insisted and Liz looked all around as she couldn't think of what to do next.

"LIZ LOOK AT ME!" Peter shouted and Liz looked to him and he could see that she was just as scared as he was now. "Liz I know your angry. I know you're hurt. But if you do this, you're gonna ruin your life. They will arrest you if you survive this and that's not what your Dad went to jail for. Your Dad let me arrest him Liz because he saw the error in his ways and accepted them." Peter was pleading for not only his life but hers as well. "The reason he was arrested was because he was trying to give you and your mom the life he thought you deserved. If he knew that you were doing this, what would he think? I'm sorry he's in jail, but if you're not there when he gets out, then it's gonna make his time there pointless. Liz please. Let me help you." Peter sighed as a tear fell down his cheek and Liz dropped the arm she had the gadget on and she started crying.

"They won't let my mom and I see him anymore. Can you help me fix that?" Liz cried and Peter nodded.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, we can fix that right?" Peter asked and Tony put his mechanical arm away and tried to hide his shock.

"Yes, I can arrange for him to have better visiting rights and if I have to, I'll pay for the visiting rights." answered as his voice shook and Liz nodded.

"Thank you." Liz cried and she walked over to a chair and sat down and she put the gadget on the table and Peter walked over and grabbed the gadget and handed it to Tony and Tony nodded at him.

"He really is the sweetest freaking kid in the whole damn Galaxy isn't he?" Hawkeye sighed and Thor came over and frowned.

"Yeah apparently he's so good that he's Best Man material. I don't know how he's better material than me, a literal God but, whatever." Thor sighed.

"The title is best MAN, not best God, Thor." Pepper sighed.

"Oh so this was you're doing bitter woman." Thor sighed.

"Hey, don't call my fiancé that Thor!" Tony snapped as calmly as possible and then Peter started getting overwhelmed as his senses seemed to start to grow stronger.

" ?" Peter said as his voice shook and everyone looked to Peter as they heard his voice. "I don't feel so good." Peter sighed and Tony saw that something was wrong. Peters pupils had dilated and his arm chairs were on end and then Peter started hearing voices that he didn't recognize that had to have been far away. " I can hear people that aren't even inside Stark Industries. help!" Peter cried and he suddenly felt his ears start to hurt as the voices got louder.

"No one make a sound or move a muscle." Tony whispered and it sounded like he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Peter then heard birds and their tweets sounded like alarms.  
"Mr. Stark I can't take it. It's too much." Peter cried and his head started killing him.

"Ok that's it." Tony sighed and he walked over to his machine, grabbed a needle and went over and put it into Peters vein gently and he pushed medicine into Peters body and Peter slowly started to pass out and Tony pulled Peter into his arms.

"I should never have let you go fight." Tony sighed and then he hit a button on his arm and Peter's wheel chair, Bob, came rolling in and Tony looked to Hawkeye. "Clint help me get him up on here." Clint ran over and helped Peter up onto the wheelchair. Clint then looked at Liz and back to Tony.

"So are we uh, gonna arrest her, or are we letting her go? What's the deal here?" Clint asked.

"She's a hurt frustrated young woman, and she made a mistake. For Peter's sake we are letting her go." Tony said and then he turned to Liz. "Are you ok to leave alone?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Liz sighed sadly as she took her mask off and Tony nodded.

"Yeah that boy is certainly reliable enough for being the Best Man." Thor sighed as he sat down.

"Shut up one eyed willie!" Quill shouted as he came in and saw Peter.

"I don't have one eye anymore, thank you very much." Thor pointed out.

"Fake eyes don't count. What's wrong with Peter? He was fine earlier." Quill asked Tony.

"Uh honey, your gonna want to come look at this." Pepper said as she looked at the computer that had Peter's results on it. Tony walked over to the computer and saw that Peters cells had enhanced even more but were now solidifying and dividing amongst themselves.

"Are his cells stabilizing themselves?" Tony said in confusion.

"I think so." Pepper replied. They stood there for a second.

"That's really strange. They're going back to normal." Tony sighed and just as he said this Peter shot up and shouted.

"AH!" Peter yelled and then he looked around and saw that no one was saying a word. Then Peter realized that he felt ok again. Then he snapped his finger in his own ear and it sounded normal and he looked relieved. "That…was… terrifying." Peter sighed and MJ ran over and hugged him.

"PETER!" MJ cried and Peter held MJ close and Liz smiled slightly. "You asshole! Don't scare me like that!" MJ smacked Peter upside the head. Peter looked to her and let out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I couldn't control it. But I guess I can now." Peter sighed.

"That's what she said." Ned joked and Peter looked to him and shook his head as he let out a laugh and then Peter smiled back at MJ.

"I think I'm ok now. Really." Peter sighed.

"Hold on Tiger. We are going to make sure that blood sample is the same as the one in your veins. Ok?" Tony asked and Peter held his arm out and Tony drew his blood and then put it into the machine. "You're not leaving until tomorrow at least so we can observe you and really make sure you're ok. You can't be going out fighting when it could screw with your own genes." Tony sighed.

"Ok . It's not like I have much to worry about. Liz was causing most of the trouble anyways, so I think things will be fine. Right?" Peter said as he turned to Liz and Liz nodded. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Um, I just, I, um, how did you get shot to begin with?" Liz asked as she seemed bothered.

"It was at the science museum by one of the robbers. Why?" Peter replied like it was nothing and Liz looked like she felt awful.

"Oh God. This is all my fault." Liz cried.

"No no no, it wasn't." Peter said.

"No it was. I was trying to get that technology so I sent some guys over to get it Peter, and they shot you." Liz said and Peter got weird. He seemed taken back and he seemed a little freaked out. "If I had known that it was you, I wouldn't have let them."  
"Um, I uh, I um," Peter started to get up and he turned to . "Uh if you need me, I um, I'll be in my bedroom down the hall." Peter sighed and no one knew what to say to Peter or what to do.

"Ok Pete. If you need any of us, we are out here!" Tony yelled after Peter and Peter didn't say anything back. MJ looked to Liz in frustration.

"Are you fucking insane?" MJ snapped.

"I didn't know it was Peter." Liz said as her voice shook.

"Ok, we all just need to calm down. Liz, maybe you should just leave. Go home, your mother is probably worried sick about you." Ned said and Liz nodded at Ned.

"Bye guys and thank you Mr. Stark and, I'm so sorry." Liz sighed and then she left. Soon after she left Drax suddenly said something that shocked everyone.

"That heartless manipulative bitch hurt the Spider Boy. That's not ok." Drax snapped and Mantis smiled and patted Drax on the shoulder.

"No it's not ok." Mantis sighed.

"Don't touch me." Drax said and Mantis moved her hand away sadly…

Peter laid down on his bed and shook his head and then he turned away from the camera in the room and started to cry silently.

"When will it end?" Peter cried..…


	9. Chapter 9: Risking and Fixing

Peter had been lying in bed all day as he didn't want to move. MJ and Ned were at school and so they couldn't help. Tony walked in and went over to the Peter as he felt bad for him.

"Hey Peter, I've got good news. Your powers are 100% back to normal and are under control. You can go out and be the friendly neighborhood Spider Man again." Tony said as he sat beside Peter and Peter didn't even look at him.

"I'm done." Peter sighed.

"You're done? What do you mean you're done?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Fighting. Because everyone else is winning, and here I am suffering still. All of the truth is out and the weight should be off my shoulders, but it isn't. I still feel so emotionally drained. So I'm done. It's not like Queen's is missing me. I've been watching the news all day and everything's fine without me. So it doesn't matter if I even exist anymore so go away and let me fade into nothingness like the failure I am. A stupid infection almost destroyed me. So let me starve myself in peace and then let me die alone like I deserve." Peter cried and Tony looked shocked.

"Ok I don't know how to deal with this shit." Tony sighed and he walked out of Peter's room and saw Aunt May waiting.

"I told you he's a total mess. He was doing ok when MJ and Ned left him. He seemed fine but after Quill gave Drax food to take to him he started acting like his life is terrible and not worth living for." May sighed and then Tony saw Drax and Quill walking over to them.

"What did you put in my kids food? He's acting like he wants to die in there." Tony snapped.

"He's not your kid." Quill snapped.

"Yeah he's not." May snapped as well and Tony shook his head.

"That's not what I meant. What did you put in Peters food, a sedative, narcotics, what?" Tony snapped in frustration.

"I didn't put anything in Peter's food. I gave it to Drax and told him to take it to Peter and make him feel better. I had to help Rocket with Groot. Groot got himself stuck in, well, I don't want to talk about it." Quill sighed.

"OH I gave him something to make him feel better." Drax replied and Quill looked to Drax in frustration.

"I said give him the food and make him feel better. I didn't say give him SOMETHING to make him feel better. Food makes everyone feel better." Quill snapped.

"Why on earth would food make him feel better? It's just food." Drax said.

"It was mashed potatoes, chicken, and a piece of apple pie. It's called comfort food. FOR HUMANS, it makes us feel warm and fuzzy inside and fills emotional voids! It was the perfect thing to make the kid feel better!" Quill snapped.

"Oh well I crushed up one of the best emotional stabilizers from my colony and put it in his Po-ta-toes that are mashed." Drax said.

"What did you give my nephew?!" May shouted.

"Yeah he's acting like Olivia Newton John in there." Tony said and then he looked bothered. "Oh God the kids rubbing off on me. Now I'M making pop culture references."

"It is quite sufficient to do the job. I found it here at what you earthlings call a pharmacy." Drax explained. Then Rocket came in with a bottle in his hand.

"Uh Drax, how many pills did you mash up into his potatoes?" Rocket asked.

"We usually use the whole bottle where I come from because when we feel down it makes us feel incredibly strong and manly." Drax replied. "And so I figured that since he is so much punier than I am that I should do about a third of that. So I mashed up 20 pills and mixed them into his Po-ta-toes that are mashed." Rocket started cracking up.

"He's gonna turn into a girl!" Rocket laughed.

"What are you talking about Rocket?" Quill asked and he grabbed the bottle out of Rockets hand and his eyes widened. "THIS IS ESTROGEN YOU IDIOT!"

"I am not an idiot. I know what it is. It helps our men in my colony become stronger and manlier." Drax reiterated himself.

"You absolute dumbass! That's with YOUR kind! For humans estrogen is a hormone that women have and men do not. It can make men incredibly emotional with just ONE pill!" Tony snapped in anger.

"Oh, well I had no idea. I was just trying to help. Gamora told me to be more sensitive around the kid." Drax said sadly.

"Drax, just, just go, go help Rocket with Groot and his current issue." Quill sighed.

"I don't want to deal with Groot. He's aggravating right now! And he's mean!" Drax protested.

"Well you turned the kid into an unstable mess so go!" Quill snapped and Rocket pulled Drax out of the room. Quill turned to Tony.

"Look I'm sorry. He was just trying to help." Quill sighed.

"It's not your fault." Tony replied and then he looked to May. "I guess we get all of the girls together and you can handle this. It's out of our field."…

Pepper, Nat, May, and the Scarlet Witch were sitting on Peter's bed as Peter wouldn't look at anyone. Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Quill stood in the back corner of the room watching in confusion.

"Peter honey. Come on. We need to get you down to the doctors to take care of you." The Scarlet Witch sighed as she put her hand on Peters shoulder and Peter pushed it off.

"Leave me alone! Let me die alone and in peace! Let me drown in my tears because my life sucks!" Peter snapped in kind of a girly tone.

"Oh dear God, this is out of MY field." Nat sighed and she got up and went over to the guys. "This must be emasculating for you guys to watch." All of the guys shook their heads and then Rocket walked in and crossed his arms.

"How's Princess Hormones doing?" Rocket asked.

"Oh come on Peter, your life isn't that bad." Pepper sighed and Peter sat up as he started to fan his tears with his hands and all of the men's mouths dropped.

"My life is total shit! Like my ex totally like tried to kill me like a hundred times, and then my bae totally like is having a mental breakdown because of stress. My bff is hiding the fact that he's worried about me, and the only people I love are terrified that I'm gonna die." Peter started to cry. "Shit not the tears. I'm legit crying right now and Drax brought me some high calorie shit and that fried chicken was like really fucking good and that apple pie was like the bomb but," Peter started to sob. "My potatoes tasted like really funny." Rocket started cracking up. "Why are you laughing at me?!" Aunt May looked to Pepper and Scarlet Witch.

"Oh my god. I want my nephew back." Aunt May sighed.

"Not to mention that my nipples are like really sensitive." Peter cried.

"Well now we know why Drax's nipples are so sensitive." Quill sighed.

"Ok, I'm putting this kid out of his misery." Tony said and he walked over to Peters bedside and put a needle in his arm.

"That really fucking hurts. Like what the hell Tony?!" Peter snapped and then he slowly passed out but before he passed out he added something. "I feel the empty void. It's taking me. It's taking me home."

"I'm so glad that he wasn't born a girl." May sighed.

"I think we all are." Tony replied.

"You do realize that for Peter to be your best man he has to be a MAN, right?" Steve asked.

"Shut up Rogers." Tony snapped…..

Peter woke up in his hospital room again and he looked confused and had a massive headache. He saw Tony waiting beside him.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. You slept for three days." Tony sighed.

"What?" Peter yawned as he was confused.

"How you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Ok, I guess, but my head really hurts." Peter replied.

"What do you remember?" Tony added curiously.

"Um, getting food from Drax and he told me it would make me feel like a man with the strength and courage of a million. I remember that the food was good and then I ate the potatoes and they tasted weird but I didn't want to be rude so I finished them. Wait, did Drax put something in my food?" Peter asked as he sounded slightly exhausted.

"Yeah. You see in his country there is a drug that helps make men feel stronger when they are depressed. That same drug is known as estrogen here on Earth." Tony said and Peters eyes widened.

"Wh, what? He gave me estrogen? H,how much?" Peter stuttered.

"Well let's just say that we almost had Spider WOMAN instead of Spider Man. He also almost caused you to overdose, so you're gonna be in bed for the rest of the day and probably into the early morning tomorrow, recovering. Don't worry though. I sent the Capt. to protect Queens for you until your better." Tony sighed.

"Gosh.I really just can't catch a break. Can I?" Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry Peter." Tony replied. "Look, I have to ask, as a concerned mentor. Are you ok? With everything that's going on? I mean if you want to take a break from fighting, you can. We can arrange that." Tony sighed.

"No. I don't want to stop fighting. I just, I want a few days alone with MJ. She's just so freaked out right now. I know May is doing better and Ned's not too bad, but MJ is really struggling with adjusting." Peter sighed and Tony slightly smiled.

"Ok, you got it. Once you recover you get three days off of work and I'll have the Capt. cover for you. He agrees you deserve a break. It's been a rough time for you recently." Tony sighed and Peter nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Stark." Peter sighed and he looked to Tony. "Is it bad that I kind of want to get some more sleep?" Tony let out a laugh.

"No, not at all. Get some rest kid." Tony sighed as he put his hand on Peters head and ruffled his hair and then walked over to the door of the room.

" , please fix Liz's problem for me." Peter sighed and Tony turned to him.

"It's already taken care of. Don't worry. Liz and her mother had their first supervised visit with him yesterday morning. Now get some rest Pete." Tony sighed and then he left and Peter quickly fell back asleep…


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming and Gleaming

Quill walked into Peter's room and saw him watching cartoons.

"Hey, Peter." Quill sighed and Peter looked to Quill and smiled.

"Hey Quill." Peter sighed.

"You look like you're feeling better." Quill said in satisfaction.

"Yeah I'm doing much better." Peter replied as he had a bunch of papers in front of him.

"What are you studying?" Quill asked.

"Oh, it's just a little physics. You know, ever since had me leave school I just tend to miss it at times. He says he is going to have a workshop built for me so I can work on my own stuff. I told him we could share the same workshop and he said that was ok but eventually he felt that I would make so much stuff that I would need my own and he's probably right." Peter explained and Quill smiled.

"Well my teams heading out to go take care of a couple of things up in the big bad Galaxy. We'll be back for Tony's wedding though. So this is goodbye for now." Quill sighed as tears filled his eyes and Peter saw that Quill didn't want to go.

"You know, I'm sure it's hard coming to back to Earth and remembering how simple humanity is. But to be honest, when it comes to the Galaxy, it may not have been where you were born, but it IS home to you and you do kick major butt there. Plus you're as famous as the Avengers there. I'm sure they need you more than Queens needs me right now, which is saying something." Peter sighed. " But Quill, you'll always have the Avengers as your friends here on Earth. Also we need you to keep those damn aliens from getting down here so we can handle our own problems. Because believe me, we have quite a few. My first big case on my own was a massive mechanical vulture who was making and selling weapons made from stolen alien tech from the Avengers. You guys let stupid Ultron get here and made my life a living hell." Peter joked and Quill let out a few laughs. "But really. We have our own problems and you guys make things much better for us down here by keeping guys like Thanos away."

"You really are a good kid. I think I'm gonna miss you the most. Especially since you've been struggling so much lately." Quill sighed and Peter couldn't help but smile at what he had said.

"I'm gonna be just fine. I actually really need to help out MJ right now because she's not used to all this." Peter sighed.

"You're a good boyfriend. Sometimes I wish that Gamora was less capable of defending herself but she's quite kick butt and she makes me feel less of a man sometimes. But I love her to death." Quill admitted.

"You know Quill, I've never had siblings, but if I did, I'd want a bigger brother who was just like you." Peter sighed.

"Well then you have one, little bro." Quill replied and Peter smiled and suddenly Gamora walked in.

"Hey Peter we have to head out." Gamora sighed and Quill nodded and then he stood up and was about to walk away when he went over to Peter and hugged him and he let go and smiled at Peter.

"You take care of yourself Pete, I don't want to come back to find you in this hospital bed ok?" Quill asked and Peter nodded.

"I'll be kicking butt too by the time you get back." Peter laughed and Quill smiled and nodded. "I will definitely not be having any more potatoes for a while, especially if they come from Drax."

Quill let out a few laughs.

"Yeah, sorry about that. He really was trying to help. He just did it in very VERY wrong way." Quill replied and then Quill stared at Peter for a second and Gamora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Peter." Gamora said and Quill looked back to Peter.

"See you later Pete." Quill sighed.

"See you later Quill." Peter replied and then Quill left. Not long after that Thor walked in.

"Hello Peter, you like you're feeling better." Thor sighed.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better." Peter replied.

"Damn." Thor said as he was very bummed out. " I was hoping you'd still be sick by the time the wedding comes around."

"Did he got worse?!" Bruce shouted from outside.

"Is he dying?!" Steve shouted as well.

"NO HE'S DOING FUCKING GREAT!" Thor snapped back.

"Son of a bitch!" Bruce sighed.

"Language! Theres a kid here!" Steve replied.

"Well goodbye Spider Child." Thor said and then he left Peter very confused.

"I need to get the fuck out of here before they poison me. Ok Spider Man, time to get out of bed." Peter sighed and just as he stood up Tony walked in.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down Tiger." Tony said as he tried to push Peter back in to bed.

" I'm fine." Peter replied.

"Peter I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Tony sighed.

"I'm just getting up to stretch." Peter explained and Tony still seemed a little worried. " , I'm really fine. I'm doing much better."

"Ok." Tony looked to Peter and decided to be honest. "I'm gonna be honest with you. You scared me half to death back there. Please just don't go fight someone."

"I thought Captain America was protecting Queens." Peter said in confusion.

"He is." Tony confirmed.

"Well then why would I go out fighting when I'm off the job for the next three days?" Peter asked and Tony nodded.

"Good point." Tony sighed and Peter could sense that Tony was on edge and so he decided to change the subject.

"The wedding planning going well?" Peter changed the subject.

"Oh yeah. We are officially ready. The wedding is all taken care of. We just have to wait for the day. You know Pete, if you don't want to be my best man you don't have to be. I know the guys are giving you a hard time." Tony changed the subject again.

"No it would be an honor." Peter replied and Tony looked to Peter and couldn't help but smile.

"You really CAN take the heat can't you? I mean, without starting another Civil War, that is." Tony asked and Peter nodded. "Ok. Well, MJ is here, you want me to send her in and officially let you start your break?" Tony asked.

"No, I'll go to her." Peter replied and he got up and Tony seemed like he was worried about Peter but Peter was fine and Tony calmed down. Peter walked outside and MJ saw him a smiled.

"Good to see you out of bed." MJ sighed as you could tell she was on edge as well.

"You know it's a good thing it's Friday. Here, follow me." Peter sighed and MJ and him went upstairs to his room when Tony got a call.

"Oh hey May, yeah Pete's fine. He's out of bed and he and MJ are hanging out actually." Tony explained and then Tony frowned. "Well, here's a proposition for you. How about we DON'T talk about how I called Peter my kid and SAY that we did?" …..

Peter pulled MJ into his room and locked the door.

"So um, what's going on?" MJ asked.

"I took three days off so that you and I could hang out together. Just you and me, no crimes to worry about, no villains to worry about. Just each other." Peter replied and MJ couldn't help but smile.

"You did that for me?" MJ asked and Peter smiled.

"I would do anything for you." Peter replied and MJ walked over to Peter and pulled him over to the bed and she leaned in and kissed him. They parted and Peter bit down on his lip as he blushed at the ground. "Come'ere." Peter laughed and he and MJ laid down on the bed together and Peter put his arms around her.

"Is that why took me out of school for Monday?" MJ asked and Peter let out a laugh.

"I actually didn't know about that." Peter said with a laugh.

"He also has people doing my homework for me and told me that I'm not allowed to do any this weekend." MJ added and Peter shook his head.

"I definitely didn't know about that. I guess really over-did it, AGAIN then." Peter sighed.

"I'm glad he did." MJ said and then she leaned in and started kissing Peter passionately.

Suddenly came in.

"Here. If you're doing this, use this. I'm gonna go turn my cameras off and give you guys some privacy." Tony said and he tossed Peter a condom.

" , were you watching us?" Peter asked.

"No. Not at all." Tony replied and then he left.

"Well that's disconcerting." Peter sighed and then MJ pulled Peters face over to hers and started kissing him. Peter then unbuttoned the top of MJ's shirt and started to kiss her neck as he grabbed MJ's hand and held it. Peter than ran his other hand through MJ's hair and MJ held onto Peter gently as he caressed her. Then MJ ran her hand up Peter's shirt and started to pull it off and Peter helped her….

Steve, Clint, and Tony were watching this all on video.

"Wow that kid is shockingly ripped." Clint sighed. Suddenly Nat walked over, curiously.

"Oh My God, are we seriously letting two teenagers have sex right now?" Nat snapped.

"Yeah, their both past the age of consent. Both are seventeen. I was doing much worse at that age." Tony replied. "Plus the kid needs a stress reliever."

"Ok, well we aren't watching them though. Geez. Turn the camera off." Nat snapped.

"OH, he's getting some." Clint said. "Her shirts coming off."

"All of you guys get out!" Nat snapped and Clint and Steve left and Tony paused the video and stared at Peter for a second and then he turned the camera off and sat down. "Does he have protection?"

"Yeah." Tony replied...

Peter laid there with MJ in his arms and he looked down at her. She was wearing his shirt and was cuddling up against him. Then Peter pulled MJ close to him and held her in a hugging position as they laid there.

"What's wrong?" MJ asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted you closer to me. That's all." Peter replied and MJ leaned her head against his shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Peter laid there when suddenly the window opened and Liz popped in and she was sobbing. MJ woke up and turned to see Liz and then saw that Liz was bleeding at several different spots.

"Liz what happened to you?" Peter asked and he pulled his pants off the floor and put them on underneath the blanket and got up and then put a shirt on and went over to her. "You said you wouldn't get into any trouble."

"I didn't. I came home and he killed my mom. He killed my mom and I had to fight my way out. He's furious, he wants what he was paying for. He tried to kill me and I barely got away." Liz cried. "He's always been a friend of the families but ever since I helped him make his suit he has become insane with it. I don't know what to do." Liz cried.

"Who is HE?" Peter asked.

"He calls himself the Green Goblin." Liz replied.

"Ok. Um, let's take you to 's doctors and have you taken care of." Peter sighed and he looked to MJ and went over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he helped Liz downstairs and Tony and Nat saw Liz and looked worried.

"Oh no, not this chick again." Tony sighed.

"She's hurt." Nat pointed out and Tony looked again and saw that she was right and then he ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Hey Pete, what's going on?" Tony asked and Peter turned to him.

"Liz was attacked and her mother was killed. I'm taking her to the doctors and when that's done, you can call Captain America away. I'm going after this guy myself." Peter said.

"Peter, you wanted that break and I am giving it to you." Tony said.

"I know Mr Stark, but this is serious and I'm handling it." Peter replied.

"He knows your identity. He threatened to kill my mother if I didn't tell him, and when I did he still killed her. He wanted what he paid for Peter. He was paying me to find out who you were. I'm sorry." Liz said.

"Why did he want to find out who I was?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but when I told him who you were he got angry and killed my mother. He's after you." Liz cried.

"Oh no. May." Peter sighed and he immediately called Aunt May and when Aunt May didn't answer he became concerned. "She's not answering." Peters eyes filled with tears and then he called her again and she answered and he looked relieved as he put it on speaker phone. "Aunt May you are in serious danger, I need you to come here right now." Peter sighed and then a voice answered that was disguised and it was high pitched and creepy.

"I'll head over right now Peter. Just tell me where to find you." The voice sighed and Peter looked like he couldn't breathe. Tony looked to Peter sadly as MJ watched from upstairs.

"Where's my Aunt May?" Peter asked as his voice shook. MJ heard this and ran down the stairs.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting May, but Peter, I do have to warn you that she's a little tied up right now." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Peter asked as he tried to sound strong.

"I want to talk to you Peter. Your precious Captain America didn't truly prove to be a good fight. I would send someone after him before he bleeds out." The voice replied. Tony looked to Nat and Nat nodded and mouthed words "I'm on it." To Tony and Tony nodded and then Nat left.

"I'll meet you, any time, anywhere." Peter snapped at the voice.

"Good. Good. We are at your Aunt May's apartment Peter. Come and get your Aunt. But I warn you, come alone, or I will kill whoever is with you." The voice warned and then the phone hung up.

"You're not going." Tony said.

"YES I AM! THAT'S MY AUNT MAY AND WHO KNOWS WHO THIS FREAK IS!" Peter shouted.

"Fine! Go, but be careful." Tony sighed and then he walked out of the room, and Peter nodded and then he saw MJ standing by the stairs and Peter walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry. MJ, he's got my Aunt May and he wants to talk to me for whatever reason." Peter sighed and MJ got teary eyed. "I know, I know, you're not used to this yet, but I can't let him hurt May. I gotta go." Peter sighed and then he saw Tony walk out with Peter's suit.

"Catch Spider Man." Tony sighed and Peter caught it and noticed that there was some type of metallic sheen to his suit.

"Uh , my suit has never really had a metallic sheen." Peter pointed out.

"Oh that's the bullet proof netting. It's weaved into your suit. It took me nearly three days." Tony replied and Peter slightly smiled at that. Peter then kissed MJ and she put her hand on his face.

"Come back. Ok?" MJ sighed and Peter nodded.

"I will." Peter replied and then he ran over to a bathroom to change. Once he was done he found Nat running in with Bruce and they were carrying Captain America who had three massive cuts on his chest that were incredibly deep.

"Its gonna be ok Steve." Nat sighed and then Nat saw Peter in his suit and Steve looked at Peter.

"Peter don't go! That man's crazy!" Steve yelled as he sounded winded and weak. Peter shook his head and then he noticed MJ watching what was going on and she looked to Peter, starting crying and went back into Peters room. Peter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta do this." Peter sighed and then he saw Nat hand the Capt off to Clint and she turned to him.

"Be careful Peter. If Steve's scared of this guy, then who knows what he is capable of. Just be as careful as possible, please." Nat said and Peter nodded and then he left.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving and Betraying

Peter swung over to May's window and he could see May tied to a kitchen chair by a green metal wire but the villain was nowhere to be found and then Peter felt someone kick him from behind and Peter fell through the glass window and he fell on the ground.

"PETER!" May screamed and Peter got to his feet and found a guy walking in with a green metal suit and the suit looked similar to a goblin.

"May It's gonna be ok!" Peter yelled.

"No, Peter you gotta get out of here." May cried.

"Be quiet May!" The Green Goblin snapped and then he hit a button and the wires around May electrocuted her.

"HEY HEY HEY! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Peter shouted and the electrocuting stopped and May seemed ok. She was in pain but she was ok.

"Alright Pete, let's make this easy. We both know each other so you take your mask off and I'll take mine off." The Green Goblin said and Peter took his mask off and he was angry.

"I don't know you." Peter snapped and then the Green Goblin took his mask off and Peter's heart stopped as he looked heart broken. "Uncle Norm?"

"Well Peter, I don't think your parents would be too happy if they heard you calling me that. You see," The Green Goblin sighed as he started walking around. "Your parents left you here to go take down my company when they found out what kind of gadgets we were building and what awful programs we were funding. Those idiots didn't even realize that they were boarding one of my company's planes and so I had my flight attendant rewire the cables and halfway through your parents flight, the flight was….. Canceled." The Green Goblin sighed.

"You you, you son of a bitch, you, you sack of shit! I, I can't fucking believe… YOUR LYING TO ME!" Peter shouted and then his voice cracked. "Your lying to me right?" The Green Goblin laughed and looked to Peter.

"I loved your parents, and I loved you more, but I'm sorry Peter, they had to die for my company to live." The Green Goblin said and May started crying.

"Norman, how could you?" May cried and Peter shook his head and got angry again.

"THEY TRUSTED YOU!" Peter shouted.

"No, keep up Peter. They may have at one time, but they stopped trusting me when they found out about my company. They found out about the Winter Soldier program and what they were doing to perfectly honorable men and freaked out. You know, when Tony Stark and his parents came into the world, my company could even see that his parents needed to be taken out, and so we took them out as well. But now Tony has you, and that pisses me off. You're a gift to the world, Peter, and when I found out that my company's spider had bitten YOU, it angered me for a second because we need to rid the world of you as well. You were meant to be a weapon Peter, not a hero. Now your gonna have to come with me and we're rebooting the Winter Soldier Program and we're putting you in it." Green Goblin said and all Peter knew was that Bucky had killed a lot of people and he couldn't even control himself because of it. He knew that it was very bad and he couldn't get taken by Norman. Peter put his mask back on and so did Norman and he started to fight the Green Goblin by hand to hand combat and then he shot three webs at him and got him stuck to the wall.

"Wow, these webs have massive tactile strength. It's quite impressed if I'm being honest. Too bad I planned for it." The Green Goblin said and two blades popped out of his wrists, starting spinning and got rid of the webbing and Peter shot more webs onto his wrists and then shot a web against his face and then the Green Goblin broke out of the webs, tore the webbing off his face, and shot a dart at Peter and Peter ducked out of the way.

"You're coming with me Peter!" The Goblin shouted and then he walked over to Peter and started fighting him and he pushed Peter into a wall and started choking him as he took Peter's mask off.

"Why do you have to make this hard? I didn't want to hurt you but if I have to take you away injured, then I will." Then the Green Goblin tried to stab Peter and it didn't even get through the suit.

"What on earth?" The Green Goblin said and Peter couldn't breathe. Peter couldn't hurt him though. He had been there for Peter for the first four years of his life. He didn't know what to do and suddenly Iron Man flew in through the window and shot The Green Goblin and Peter felt The Green Goblin fly into the next room from the blast of the shot and Peter's body was yanked to the ground.

"Sorry, Peter's got friends with great power, whether he wants them or not." Iron Man snapped and then he walked over to Peter and saw that Peter was traumatized and didn't know what to do. "What's wrong?" Peter looked to Tony as tears filled his eyes.

"I, I, um," Peter said as his voice shook and tears filled his eyes.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Tony asked. Then Peter saw that the wires on Aunt May had fallen off of her and he hoped that she was just unconscious.

"NO, no, no,no." Peter cried and he ran over to Aunt May and felt for a pulse and quickly found one and he let out a sigh of relief and then he noticed that the Green Goblin was gone. "NO!" Peter yelled and he ran over to the room that the Goblin had fallen into and he was nowhere to be found. Then Peter saw him flying outside his window on a glider and he went to go after him and Tony grabbed him and pulled him back into the room.

"Calm down tiger! You can't go into a fight when you're emotionally compromised." Tony said and his mask went away and Peter saw that he was worried for him.

"He can't get away! He's done too much to too many people! this is bad. This is really bad." Peter cried and Tony nodded.

"Ok, then we'll go back to Stark Industries and find out what we can and get May some help and we'll figure it out TOGETHER. You're an Avenger now, and we do most of our stuff as a TEAM. Cause if this guy can take down the Capt. then this may be a problem for the Avengers to handle." Tony sighed.

"Captain America's dead?" Peter asked sadly.

"No. He was pretty close, but he's gonna be ok." Tony replied and Peter nodded. "Bucky's on his way."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Peter yelled in shock and fear.

"To see Steve, and to come to my wedding." Tony replied and he caught on that something was going on with Peter.

"Oh this just gets worse and worse." Peter sighed.

"Ok, somethings wrong with you, but we can figure it out at Stark Industries. Come on." Tony sighed and Peter looked out and saw that the Green Goblin had gotten away and he couldn't help but let out his frustrations.

"AH!" Peter cried and then he stomped over to help May and Tony shook his head.

"What just happened to you?" Tony sighed quietly and then he followed to help Peter…

Tony and Peter walked into Stark industries carrying May, and Bruce and Nat ran over to help.

"Here we will take her to the doctors." Bruce said to Peter and Nat turned to Peter.

"We've been trying to get MJ to come out of your room since you left. She locked it and won't talk to anyone. Not even Ned could get her to open up."Nat sighed.

"Is Ned here?" peter asked as his voice shook.

"Yeah." Nat answered.

"Good. Good." Peter sighed and then suddenly Bucky walked over to Peter.

"Hey Kid, how yah doing?" Bucky said and he seemed ok and then Peter looked at Bucky and panicked as he stood there and couldn't find the ability to talk. "You ok kid?"

"Ok, that's it." Tony sighed and he unsuited himself and then went over to Peter and turned to Bucky. "He's traumatized for some reason and he," Tony started and Peter started to get very hot and started sweating.

"Um I, um," Peter sighed and then he got very dizzy and he stumbled a little and Tony immediately put his arm around Peter.

"Easy now!" Tony sighed.

"I need to sit down." Peter sighed and Tony helped him over to a seat.

"Here, Bruce, take her to the doctors." Nat said and she handed May to Bruce and Bruce took her away. Peter started to try to breathe in and out.

"Is Peter ok?!" Ned asked and suddenly Peter's bedroom door slammed open and MJ ran out and it was clear that MJ had been crying. Peter looked to her breathlessly.

"Are you ok?" MJ asked as her voice shook.

"Um, I uh, I think so." Peter sighed as he seemed to be incredibly overwhelmed. "Can you all just step back please?! Give me some space!" Peter snapped as his voice shook. MJ and Ned looked to each other and nodded.

"He's having a panic attack. Just give him a few minutes to calm down." Ned said and everyone backed up. Tony looked worried for Peter.

"Why was the kid looking at me the way he was though?" Bucky asked.

"It's something to do with you, and he looked at me the same way. So I assume it's got something to do with me too." Tony replied.

"Winter Soldier." Peter sighed as he finally felt the ability to breathe normally and he could process what had happened.

"Please don't call me that." Bucky requested and then Peter looked up to him.

"I wasn't. The Green Goblin's name is Norman Osborn." Peter sighed as he stood up.

"Norman Osborn the BILLIONAIRE? Him and I have worked with each other a couple of times. There's no way he did this to you. He's done countless charity auctions with me, and events where the proceeds go to charities." Tony didn't believe Peter and Peter looked to Tony sadly.

"He helped raise me. He was my Dad's best friend. I called him Uncle Norm. My parents found out that his company was paying for the Winter Soldier program." Peter explained cautiously.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE A GREAT MAN OF DOING A TERRIBLE THING!?" Tony yelled and he pushed Peter back down into his chair. After the initial shock of Tony pushing Peter so hard, Peter found the ability to continue explaining things. Tony had said a lot of hurtful things to him but they always helped him. This was the first time Tony ever hurt Peter, and it scared him because it was physical, but Tony deserved an explanation.

" , he killed my parents, and he ordered to have yours killed as well." Peter said and Tony's Iron Man suit came back on and Tony grabbed Peter by the neck and pushed him against a wall and everyone was so shocked that no one moved an inch.

"KAREN TRANSMIT VIDEO FROM TODAY AT MAY'S APARTMENT!" Ned shouted and then Peter's Spider Man suit started transmitting a video into the middle of the room and it showed The Green Goblin taking his mask off and confessing and Tony saw it and looked genuinely hurt but he still didn't drop Peter as Peter could barely breathe.

"Well Peter, I don't think your parents would be too happy if they heard you calling me that. You see," The Green Goblin sighed as he started walking around. "Your parents left you here to go take down my company when they found out what kind of gadgets we were building and the terrible programs we were funding. Those idiots didn't even realize that they were boarding one of my company's planes and so I had my flight attendant rewire the cables and halfway through your parents flight, the flight was….. Cancelled." The Goblin said and Tony shook his head and then he looked to Peter and was even angrier. Then he punched Peter in the face.

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT?!" Tony shouted and Peter laid on the ground and looked to .

" please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry." Peter cried. Then the Green Goblin spoke again and stopped Tony from doing more.

"No, keep up Peter. They may have at one time, but they stopped trusting me when they found out about my company. They found out about the Winter Soldier program and what they were doing to perfectly honorable men and freaked out. You know, when Tony Stark and his parents came into the world, my company could even see that his parents needed to be taken out, and so we took them out as well. But now Tony has you, and that pisses me off. You're a gift to the world Peter, and when I found out that my company's spider had bitten YOU, it angered me for a second because we need to rid the world of you as well. You were meant to be a weapon Peter, not a hero. Now your gonna have to come with me and we're going to reboot the Winter Soldier Program, and we're putting you in it." The video played.

"KAREN STOP!" Peter cried and the video stopped playing and Tony looked from Peter to Bucky and then back to Peter and he got angry again.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Tony yelled and he grabbed Peter again and slammed him down into the floor.

"TONY!" Nat shouted. Then Tony pushed Peter into a wall again.

"Tony you need to stop this!" Thor snapped as well as he seemed genuinely bothered.

"He killed my mom and you let him go!?" Tony shouted and Peter started crying as Tony started to strangle him.

"Tony that's enough! Don't make me bring the Hulk out! Leave the kid alone!" Bruce yelled.

" Please, he killed mine too." Peter choked and Bucky walked over and put his hand on Tonys suit.

"Don't blame the kid. It's not his fault, and this is what that asshole wants. Peter needs all the help he can get right now." Bucky sighed and then Tony snapped out of it and dropped Peter and Peter fell to his knees as he was incredibly winded and he was gasping for air, and Tony put his suit away again and got down on his knees and put his hands on Peters shoulders.

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I get really weird when it comes to my parents." Tony sighed and Peter caught his breath and looked to Tony.

"Now you know why I didn't want to tell you. We couldn't let him get away but you wouldn't let me go after him." Peter cried and then Tony hugged him.

"I'm sorry Pete." Tony said as his voice cracked and he gently pushed Peter in front of him so he could talk to him. "We WILL take him down."

"No, he wants me, and he wants me to be a winter soldier and," Peter started and Bucky shook his head.

"He's trying to start the Winter Soldier program again. Shits about to get bad. If they get HIM on their side, then we are all screwed. He's one of the strongest heroes here in the room. We WILL have another Civil War if we don't stop this from happening." Bucky sighed and everyone was silent for a second.

"What's it like? The program?" Peter asked as he was scared.

"It's literal torture. That's how they condition you. Then you remember every single person that they force you to kill. It's awful." Bucky said and Tony frowned at him.

"Really?! This is the situation where you lie to him! He's scared to death as it is!" Tony snapped and then Tony felt that Peter was shaking.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said and he got up and Tony saw that he was leaving.

"Peter you aren't going anywhere!" Tony yelled.

"I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Peter snapped.

"PETER I CANT LOSE YOU TOO!" Tony shouted and Peter turned to him and saw how upset Tony was.

"I won't go now." Peter sighed as he came back in. "But when I eventually do, I'm gonna need the Iron Spider suit if I'm gonna beat him. When he starts reaping havoc on Queens and starts hurting innocent people to get to me, I am going after him. I almost beat him and it scared him. He's just a human in a suit that isn't very strong."

"SO am I." Tony pointed out.

"No, you're a human in a suit that is overpoweringly strong, and you are a decent human being, he, he's murderous, crazy, and he will stop at nothing to ruin the lives of good people." Peter replied and Tony couldn't help but smile slightly and nod at the kid.

"Please don't go tonight. Let me equip your suit with some more stuff so you can take him down easily." Tony pleaded with Peter and Peter nodded.

"Ok." Peter replied…


	12. Chapter 12: Injury and Figuring

Peter was sitting by Aunt May as she laid there in a hospital bed beside Captain America. The Capt was doing much better and so was Aunt May but she was still unconscious.

"How you doing kid?" Steve asked.

"You know I have a name." Peter snapped.

"Someone's on edge. Did Drax come back and put estrogen in your food again?" Steve teased Peter.

"Leave him alone Steve." Nat sighed and she walked over to Peter's side. "She'll be ok."

"I know." Peter sighed and Bucky leaned over to the Capt and whispered in his ear for about a minute while Peter and Nat stared at Bucky and Steve and then Steve suddenly looked outraged.

"WHAT?! That little shit wants Peter to be put in the Winter Soldier program?! OH hell no!" Captain America said and Peter let out a laugh. Nat turned to him.

"That's really bad language Steve." Nat said and Steve turned to her.

"You know what Romanoff, just," Steve frowned and looked away and then back at Peter. "It would take him a while before converting you into a winter soldier Peter. It would take weeks with even the weakest of people, and with you, possibly months. We wouldn't let him have you for more than 24 hours. I hope you know that. Tony is crazy protective over you, he won't let you get hurt after everything that's happened recently, not like this."

"I don't know, he was beating the shit out of him when he found out that the guy had ordered for his parents to be killed and the kid let him go." Bucky sighed.

"I didn't let him go. Mr. Stark did because he didn't know who it was." Peter set the record straight and Bucky nodded.

"I assumed so. He didn't know back then and you seemed ready to pass out to be honest. Are you ok by the way?" Bucky asked Peter and Peter looked to him and nodded.

"I'm just, still taking a lot of it in." Peter replied.

"You got hit several times and each time was harder than the last, and he also nearly strangled you, so," Bucky started and Peter snapped at him.

"I'm fine! So can we just stop talking about it?!" Peter requested and suddenly May started moving and Peter looked to her and May slowly woke up as Bucky and Steve shared a concerned look for Peter. Nat just looked at the ground. Once May realized she was awake she sat up.

"Peter!" May yelled and Peter grabbed Mays hand and she looked to him.

"Hey, hey, hey," Peter sighed and May looked relieved to see him.

"Are you ok? I mean are you hurt? Did you get Norman?" May asked.

"No he got away. wouldn't let me go after him because I wasn't really mentally ready to fight him. Um, what do you remember?" Peter asked.

"Uh, I remember that he was after you and he killed your parents, but that's it. I passed out soon after he revealed everything about your parents." May sighed.

"May, you missed out on a little bit. Norman killed my parents because they found out that Normans company was in charge of a really awful program." Peter explained as gently as possible.

"It's true then. He was involved in the Winter Shoulder program. When your Dad heard the rumor and researched it, he informed all of us on what it was to see what we knew. None of us wanted to believe that Norman could be in charge of torturing good men to become lethal weapons." May sighed and Peter feared what her reaction might be. Then May looked to him. "What else did I miss?" May asked and Peter looked down at the ground. "Peter what are you not wanting to tell me?"

"May, he, uh," Peter sighed as he looked back to her. "His company are the ones who created the spider that bit me and gave me my powers. He didn't know I was the one who got bit. That's why he was after me. He wants to put me into the Winter Soldier program because I was supposed to be a weapon and he's determined to make me one." Peter explained cautiously and May looked to Peter in mixed emotion. She seemed angry, sad, and worried.

"That son of a bitch. The day he takes you and hurts you like that is the day that I die. I will fucking end him!" May sighed and Peter got worried.

"May, May please calm down. It took me forever to calm down. It's bad enough as it is. Please calm down, I'm begging you." Peter pleaded.

"No! No! I'm not gonna calm down! That ass hole turned his back against us when we were the only people he could call family! And now he wants to pretty much destroy you so he can force you to kill innocent people. I'm not fucking standing by so he can take you and hurt you!" May interrupted Peter and Peter closed his eyes as he started getting overwhelmed again.

"May, please just stop. I have to go after him because if gets him he will destroy him. I can't worry about getting him before you get to him too. If I can get him back here then you can punch the shit out of him, but you have to let me go after him. Please. He can't die, he HAS TO be put to justice after every life that he has ruined. He's hurt so many people and so death is too easy of a way out for him." Peter sighed and Steve smiled at what he said and then he looked to Bucky and Bucky smiled too.

"You know Pete," Bucky sighed and Peter looked to him. "I understand that you might be scared of me, but,"

"I have nothing to be scared OF." Peter replied simply. " explained what ended up happening with all of you guys when you and Captain America turned against him. I understand. I get it, and so there isn't any logical reason for me to fear you. In fact it gives me more of a reason to trust you in all honesty."

"Wait." May sighed and she looked to Steve. "Where are you from Steve?"

"Brooklynn." Steve replied proudly.

"You're the little shit that gave Peter a black eye." May said and Steve looked slightly embarrassed as he smiled and then he looked to Peter who was even more embarrassed.

"With all due respect, ma'am, your nephew gave me two bruised ribs, a twisted ankle, and a broken finger. Not to mention the fact that he gave Falcon more injuries than me, and gave Bucky four bruised ribs, and don't even get me started on what he did to Ant-Man." Steve sighed and suddenly Scott Lang (a.k.a. Ant-Man) popped his head into the room.

"Yeah, I couldn't feel my ass for a week thanks to his stupid Star Wars idea." Scott sighed as he walked into the room.

"Sorry about that." Peter replied genuinely. "If it makes you feel any better you knocked me on my back and I couldn't get back up for twenty minutes." Scott let out a laugh.

"It's nice to see the face that belongs to the other insect themed super hero." Scott chuckled and Peter thought for a second.

"Uh, sorry to tell you this but Spider's are arachnids, so my costume isn't insect themed. Also I was actually bit by a spider, you just have technology that makes you really small." Peter corrected Scott and Scott frowned and decided to mock Peter.

"I was actually bit by a spider, meh." Scott joked and then he continued. "YOU STILL HURT MY ASS!" Scott snapped and Peter frowned at his comment.

"Forget your ass. Imagine a spider biting you and in a fraction of a second your molecular integrity and DNA change and cause your muscles to spasm at a million miles per hour. I'm pretty sure if I didn't have super healing abilities I would have passed out from the pain, and in the worst case scenario I would have died. So compared to your fat swollen ass, I'm pretty sure you and any normal human would prefer for their ass to hurt for a MONTHS instead of having to deal with MY shitty situation! It didn't last very long but it was the worst amount of pain that I have been through in my entire life, and just recently I had to sew my own gun shot wound shut without any pain killers." Peter snapped back at Scott.

"Oh I didn't realize we were having a pity party for Spider Man today. I didn't get an invitation. Besides, I'm pretty sure all of us, MEN have a shittier life than you do kid. So stop complaining" Scott pointed out.

"Actually, I have to disagree with you on that one. The kids had a pretty shitty past week." Steve corrected Scott.

"Even I have to disagree with you on that one Scott. I'm sorry." Bucky agreed with Steve.

"Great." Scott snapped. "GREAT, that's just friggin fantastic."

"Anyways there's no way to win that argument, because if you prove that your life is the shittiest, then at the end of the day, you still have the shittiest life." Peter added.

"Oh well I guess your smarter than me, aren't you?" Scott rhetorically asked as Bruce walked into the room.

"Actually I think that kid might be smarter than me, which is saying quite a bit." Bruce said and he looked to Steve. "How you doing Steve?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks Bruce." Steve replied.

"Hey, uh, Peter," Bruce said as he turned to Peter and Peter looked to him.

"Again, I'm sorry that chose me to be his best man. Please don't go Hulk on me, I really can't take another fight today. I've quite honestly had enough." Peter sighed in exhaustion.

"Oh you and your cute little tight ass is tired? Oh that's too bad. Well CRIME NEVER SLEEPS!" Scott yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? You haven't been in a fight since our civil dispute." Bucky snapped.

"I've been, in…..a couple of fights." Scott sighed as he sat down.

"Oh be careful sitting down there, you might hurt your ass." Peter joked and Steve cracked up laughing and Bucky tried to hold his laughter in.

"Nice kid." Steve sighed.

"You know what Spider Man?!" Ant Man said as he stood up and his pride and dignity got the best of him. "I will take you on any time, anywhere." Peter pointed over to Ant Man's butt.

"Just not down there, right?" Peter asked and Scott frowned.

"STOP JOKING ABOUT MY ASS!" Scott snapped.

"I would but it's so big that it's so hard to joke about anything else. I mean when I fought you, it was impossible to miss." Peter sighed.

"My ass is not that big." Scott said as he tried not to cry.

"Neither are your skill sets, but for some reason they still had you on their team. I assume they were trying to replace the Hulk, because you both go from being really small to really big and have problems with your anger, except the Hulk has an IQ that's better than a rock's." Peter replied and Scott looked sad as Bruce smiled and shook his head while crossing his arms.

"I have skills." Scott sighed. "I can go from being small to being micro-small and can summon ants. Can you summon spiders?"

"No, but I'm sure I can get to help me make technology to do that." Peter answered and Scott frowned and shook his head. "Anyone can put your technology on and do what you can do. To do what I can do you have to get bit by a spider that is extinct."

"You're a little punk, you know that?" Scott asked stubbornly.

"Maybe." Peter replied. "But at least guys my age are supposed to act that way. What's your excuse?" Bucky couldn't hold it in anymore as he started laughing.

"Screw this shit. I'm out of here. I'm glad you're ok Captain." Scott sighed and then he looked to Peter. "Spider Man you can go die in a hole and no one would miss you." Scott started to walk away.

"They wouldn't miss me because they wouldn't know that I was dead, however you could die in front of an entire crowd and no one would miss you because no one knows who you are." Peter replied and Scott gasped and turned to Peter, shook his head and walked out. Steve turned to Peter.

"Nicely handled. Don't know what his problem is." Steve sighed.

"Anyways," Bruce said and Peter looked to him again. "I need to talk to you about something else. You see Nat was concerned and now she's got me concerned. So do you mind chatting with me for a bit?" Bruce asked and Peter nodded and stood up and turned to May.

"I love you May." Peter sighed.

"I love you too Peter." May replied and Peter walked out of the hospital room with Bruce. They went outside and the sun was just setting.

"You know Tony didn't mean it, right?" Bruce asked and Peter shook his head.

"No he meant it, he just didn't know who to blame. Trust me, I felt the same way when I found out what Norman had done." Peter replied and Bruce looked concerned.

"Peter, Tony is kind of complicated, he just," Bruce started and Peter stopped walking and turned to Bruce.

"Look, I'm not angry at , so if that's what you're worried about then I would appreciate it if you would just drop the subject." Peter sighed.

"I know you're not angry at him. Trust me, I know anger well enough, no matter who has it or how hard they are trying to hide it. You aren't angry, no, there's something else going on. You can act like an adult all you want Peter. That's your decision. But the truth is that deep inside you are still just a teenager. It's ok to be hurt Peter and I understand that you want to hide it from Tony, but you don't have to hide it from me or Nat. I want you to be able to show your feelings to us Pete because I know what hiding your feelings can do to a person. The longer you hold it in the worse it will get. Peter just talk to me. I'm not going to turn on you. You can tell me anything and I won't tell Tony unless it's dangerous to you." Bruce said and Peter felt like a wave of emotion had come up.

"You don't understand. Two men that were father figures to me have turned on me today. First it was Uncle Norm and now and I," Peter very quickly got dizzy but this time he didn't have anything to lean on and he fell backwards into a sitting position.

"WOAH!" Bruce yelled and he kneeled down over by Peter. "Ok so you can't even talk about this without having a panic attack. Peter that's not good." Bruce sighed and Peter looked to him as his body slightly shook and tears filled his eyes.

"He, he, he just pinned me to the ground. He tried strangling me, and I know that it wasn't meant to be used towards me but he hurt me and I'm trying to decide if I should just get over it or if I should talk to him about it, or if I should be upset with him. I'm so confused about it and I don't know what to do." Peter cried as he tried to breathe in and out.

"Oh trust me, Nat is laying into Tony pretty hard right now. Look, we should have stopped him. But you can damn well guarantee that we aren't going to let that stupid Green Goblin hurt you Peter. If they take YOU, then we WILL come back and get you." Bruce sighed. "I mean we might wait till after Tony's wedding but," Peter couldn't help but laugh as he wiped the tears away and he looked to Bruce.

"You don't think I should be upset?" Peter asked and Bruce shook his head.

"I do think you should talk to him about it. He's never really been a big talker, but he seems to love talking to you. I don't think you even understand how much Tony cares about you. He said that other than Pepper you're the only other person he has loved." Bruce explained and Peter looked shocked. "yeah, he said that. Steve and Tony were best friends and Tony nearly killed Steve to get to Bucky when he found out that Bucky was the one who killed his parents. Trust me, you're not the first person he's lost control with and you won't be the last. Next time this happens though, please lay Tony out so you can help him snap out of it." Bruce requested and Peter nodded in understanding.

"You know, Bruce, I don't really understand why you guys care about me so much. I'm just an irritating little kid." Peter pointed out and Bruce shook his head.

"No you're not. Your incredibly brave and quite honestly, I think a lot of us could learn quite a bit from you. You take responsibility much more seriously than we like to, and you try to save everyone and think of others before yourself. You even think of others before you think of villains. You're an incredible young man, and we all are kind of growing quite fond of you. Even Thor likes you. He's quite angry that he isn't the best man, but as he has seen how you and Tony interact, he's starting to understand, and so are the rest of us." Bruce sighed. "You know, none of us thought Tony knew what he was doing when he went to recruit you, but now we understand. You're a better human than most of us, and so you're a stronger hero by far."

"Ant Man can't stand me." Peter joked and Bruce laughed.

" Well if it makes you feel any better, none of us can stand Ant Man, but we all love YOU. Ant Man doesn't like anyone who can beat him in a fight, and as I hear it, you kicked his ginormous ass, and helped Tony defeat him. When you can think faster and better than Iron Man, that's saying something." Bruce sighed and suddenly Thor walked out with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Hey Bruce, can you explain to me how to operate the coffee brewing legacy known as The Keurig?" Thor asked. "The Winter Soldier made me a cup of the wonderful energy supplement known as the Americano and I desire to have more."

"Go ask Bucky!" Bruce yelled.

"Wait, why are you drinking coffee in the middle of the afternoon?" Peter asked in confusion.

"No, not coffee, The Americano. Keep up Spider Child." Thor said.

"yeah, yeah,yeah its Spider MAN, and an Americano is a type of coffee." Peter replied.

"Oh is it? Well then I desire more. Do you know how to operate the Keurig young Avenger?" Thor asked and Peter frowned.

"I've never used one of those in my entire life. I just use a normal coffee maker." Peter replied.

"There are other ways to make the Americano?" Thor asked as he was intrigued.

"You can't make an Americano without some type of Expresso machine." Peter explained.

"I think you misunderstood me. I do not wish to EXPRESS myself through one of Tony's machines. I just desire to make The Americano." Thor replied and Bruce gave in.

"UGH! Fine! I'll help you. Just give me five minutes with Peter!" Bruce snapped.

"Oh are we having a discussion about Tony man handling him?!" Thor laughed and Peter looked at the ground sadly.

"I think we're done mocking my pain here." Peter sighed as he stood up and Bruce stood up with him.

"Peter, I'm not trying to mock your pain, and neither is he." Bruce tried to explain.

"Well, you know what, it's quite honestly none of your business when it comes to what is going on with me. You guys don't understand. You ever lost absolutely everything?" Peter snapped.

"Actually yes!" Thor yelled.

"You're from Space, you don't count!" Peter snapped at Thor and Thor shook his head.

"Why so angry Peter?" Thor asked.

"I'm done." Peter sighed and then he walked away and Bruce walked over to Thor.

"You really are a fucking idiot at times. You know that?" Bruce snapped.

"The kids in pain. Maybe it's best that we let him harness that in his fights. It always helped me." Thor replied in his defense.

"Come on, let's make your stupid Americano." Bruce said and then he walked off and Thor followed him.

"Maybe I should try the Caramel Latte instead." Thor thought….


	13. Chapter 13:Spiting and Fighting

Peter walked into Tony's workspace and saw that Tony had been equipping the original Spider suit instead of the Iron Spider suit.

"Hows May?" Tony asked.

"She's good. She's angry as hell, but she's ok, and that's all that matters." Peter replied and Tony looked up to him.

"Look Pete, I don't think I could ever fix what I did, but I am so sorry about what happened. You have to understand that Norman and I have worked together on incredible projects before and I had a very heavy respect for him. He was like a brother to me, and I," Tony started and Peter didn't know where it came from but it was like something snapped.

"And he was like a father to me! He helped my parents raise me and they trusted him and they got killed when he betrayed them, and now he wants to make me a winter soldier. You think YOUR upset?! I'm FUCKING UPSET!" Peter snapped and Tony looked slightly shocked at his reaction. "He killed your parents, but he killed my parents, betrayed my entire family when my family were the only ones he relied on, AND he is the reason that I'm now such an abnormal freak, and he wants to turn me into this mass killing weapon. SO please, tell me how you have a reason to be any more upset than I do."

"You're not a freak. You don't need your powers to survive. If I don't have my core, I will die. I am a freak. Bruce, he turns into a monster when he gets angry. He's a controlled monster, but he's a monster none the less. Thor is a God, so he's quite honestly a freak, Steve is over 90 years old and still looks like a male super model. Bucky has one arm and turns into a murderer if specific words are spoken, he's a freak. But you are a teenager who was bitten by a spider and now uses his gifts to protect every single person in his city without even thinking about it. You put complete strangers before yourself and your family. You're not a freak. You're a hero, and a damn good one at that." Tony sighed and Peter looked to Tony sadly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Peter replied and there was a long moment of silence between the two of them. "So you're not letting me take the Iron Spider suit?" Peter asked.

"That suit limits you too much. Maybe if you had been wearing this one, you would have at least survived and gotten Thanos's gauntlet off." Tony sighed.

"Well, I have to go fight The Green Goblin. Hopefully this one will be enough." Peter replied and then Tony looked to Peter.

"Well I am adding quite a bit to it." Tony explained.

"Yeah. Thanks for the bullet proof knitting by the way. Norman would have stabbed me if it weren't for those." Peter thanked Tony and Tony looked at him and nodded. Then he stepped away from the suit.

"You now are equipped with everything the Iron Spider Suit has, except it's less than half of the weight. I even updated Karen for you, so she can help you fight." Tony explained and he handed the suit to Peter.

" , let me handle this guy, and when I bring him in, he's all yours." Peter requested and Tony looked to him.

"Karen will alert me when you start fighting. If you still aren't back here 3 hours after you start fighting, I am coming after you." Tony replied and Peter nodded.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you when I get back then." Peter sighed and then he walked out of the room and he saw MJ upstairs with Nat cooking something. Peter ran into the bathroom and changed into his suit and then he opened the window and climbed out of it and swung away….

Peter couldn't find the Green Goblin anywhere. It was driving him nuts. He swung up to the top of a building and decided to wait there. It felt like hours had gone by when Peter's spider sense kicked in and he turned and saw a dart coming at him and he ducked. It barely missed him and then he saw The Green Goblin come out on his glider and Peter shot two webs at him and the webs attached to the glider and Peter flipped it sideways and knocked the Green Goblin off and then the Green Goblin hit a button and the glider went towards Peter very quickly and crashed into him and before he knew it he and the glider were in the air. Peter shot a web at the door that led out to the roof and it pulled him back to the roof. Peter rolled onto the roof and landed on his feet and the Green Goblin kicked him on the back and Peter fell forward and got back on his feet and started fighting hand to hand combat with his newly found enemy. He was doing very well when suddenly Karen spoke.

"Tony Stark activating Instant Kill." Karen said and Peter got incredibly concerned.

"NO no no, Karen, don't activate it." Peter snapped.

"Request denied." Karen said and then Peter saw red lights light up on his wrists and then he couldn't control his own body. His suit was fighting The Green Goblin and it started winning very quickly. Peter was seriously injuring him as he felt his arms push The Green Goblin into a wall and Normans mask flew off his head and landed on the ground. Peter felt his fingers around Normans entire neck and he was strangling him.

" !" Peter cried….

Tony was watching Peter fight intently and then Peter yelled at him through the suit.

" !" Peter yelled and Tony's face softened. "If you do this to him, then it makes you no better than he is! You're forcing me to kill someone I don't want to kill! That's what the Winter Soldiers do! Please stop! If he dies then he escaped the sentence that he deserves! He DESERVES to rot in a cell! What would your mom want you do!?" Peter yelled and Tony got an aggravated face just as The Green Goblin started to pass out and Tony hit a button on his wrist…

Peter was on the border of crying.

"Instant Kill deactivated." Karen said and Peter let go of Norman and Norman fell to his knees and gasped for air….

Tony stared at the transmission and he shook his head and then he punched one of his inventions and it fell off the table.

"Tony?" Nat sighed as she walked in. "Are you ok?"

"Leave Romanoff." Tony snapped and Nat saw Peter fighting.

"Is that Peter? Did you let him go out and fight AGAIN?!" Nat asked in frustration.

"Look I can't do this right now. So PLEASE don't even yell at me for this. He was going whether I let him or not." Tony replied and Nat sat down and looked at the Transmission.

Peter stood there looking at Norman who was still gasping for breath.

"Cocoon web." Peter sighed and he shot a web that wrapped itself around Norman about twenty times. It was so tight that Norman couldn't move. Peter then went over to the wall that was parallel to Norman and he leaned against it.

"Your parents were cowards too." Norman said and it was like a fire was released inside of Peter…..

Tony sat there by Nat and then he heard Norman.

"Your parents were cowards too." Norman said this and Tony slowly stood up. All Tony could see after Norman said this was Peter yelling and then Peter started punching Norman in the face over and over again….

Peter couldn't control his emotions as he punched Norman mercilessly. He didn't care how much damage he was doing. He had hurt him for the last time and he didn't stop when Normans mouth started bleeding. Peter then tore the webbing off of Norman and started punching him in the chest…..

Tony and Nat watched sadly and Tony closed his eyes and then he gave in.

"Karen activate speakers." Tony sighed…..

Peter saw that Norman was dying but he still didn't care.

"Peter, stop. This isn't what you want. Remember? Death is too good for him." Peter heard Tony and then Peter found the ability to stop as tears filled his eyes and Peter shot a cocoon web at him again and he backed up and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"Your parents were cowards too," Norman said again as he could barely speak and Peter looked to him as he pulled his mask off. "And just as they died because of their foolishness, so will you." Norman then passed out and Peter looked like he felt like his heart had broken again as tears fell down his face…

Peter walked into Stark Industries and threw Norman down on the ground as he was stuck in his cocoon. Norman was still out of it. Tony ran out and saw Peter and Peter pulled his mask off.

"Peter?" MJ sighed and Peter saw her and felt an emotional trigger as he watched her walking down the stairs. Peter ran over to her and pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"Poor kid." Nat said as she clearly felt awful for Peter. "Nice going, you hurt him."

"He's kissing a beautiful girl. Yeah, I truly traumatized him." Tony replied in sarcasm. Peter pulled his head away from MJ.

"Are you ok?" MJ asked in concern.

"Yeah." Peter replied. "I'm always ok when I'm with you." Peter said this and MJ hugged him. Suddenly May walked out of the room that Captain American and her had been in and she saw Norman on the ground beat up and stuck in a cocoon.

"What did you do?!" May yelled and Peter turned to look at her.

"He's gonna be fine." Peter replied. Suddenly cops walked in and took Norman away and once they were gone Peter looked to Tony. "you didn't even hit him?"

"No. You made me realize that the law is going to do so much more to him than I ever could." Tony replied and Peter looked incredibly angry.

"You tried to kill me and I didn't even do anything wrong and I finally bring the guy who was responsible for it to you and you don't even touch him!? You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Peter snapped.

"You already beat the shit out of him. If I would have hit him once he would be dead because you hurt him so badly, and you were right, death is too good for him. So no, I didn't hit him. But that bastard WILL go down for my parent's murder." Tony sighed.

"What about MY parent's murder?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Everyone knows that I am Iron Man, but if we were to admit that you were then people would start asking questions. We can't announce that your Spider Man to the government. You're the only Avenger they don't know the secret identity to." Tony replied.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH MY PARENTS MURDER?!" Peter snapped and Tony snapped back at him.

"I'm sorry, do you WANT your life to become hell?" Tony asked and Peter shook his head.

"Oh, I think it's already pretty close. I'm leaving. I'll be back later on." Peter replied as the sound of lightning came to everyone's ears.

"THOR KNOCK IT OFF!" Tony shouted and Thor walked out of the bathroom.

"It wasn't me." Thor replied and Peter walked over to the door and left very quickly. May walked over to Tony and crossed her arms.

"There will be a list of everyone who has been affected by him and he will be held to justice for it. You have my word." Tony replied.

"Well who's going after Peter?" Ned asked as he walked into the room, followed by Peter Quill and the rest of Quill's crew wasn't far behind.

"I can't." Tony admitted.

"Let's give him a few hours and if he still isn't back then I'll go after him." Quill replied…..

Peter had been crying in the middle of the cemetery as he sat in front of a very big tombstone. The Tombstone had the names Richard and Mary Parker on it and beside their tombstone was one that had Ben on it. Peter felt very cold as rain had been pouring down when suddenly a car parked at a short distance away from him. The door opened and Quill got out and walked over to Peter and sat down and put his hand on Peters shoulder.

"Tony is going to have your parents be included in the defense, he just can't show the video." Quill explained and Peter looked to Quill.

"Does it get easier?" Peter asked and Quill looked to him.

"Does WHAT get easier?" Quill replied.

"Losing everyone you love." Peter said this and Quill nodded.

"It does. It will never completely fade away, but the more people you get around you to be considered family, the easier it will get." Quill replied.

"Thanks bro." Peter replied and Quill saw how hurt Peter was.

"Come here man." Quill sighed and he hugged Peter and Quill moved back a little and looked concerned. "Let's get you out of here before you get sick again. Tony's wedding is in two days and he is going to need his best man."

"How would you go about trusting a guy who acted like a father to you, beat you up when it wasn't your fault, and then tried to force you to kill someone you didn't want to kill?" Peter asked as he seemed unsure.

"What you have to understand is that some men have a hard time showing their love, and sometimes they do things out of anger that they regret." Quill asked and Peter looked to him sadly.

"You didn't answer my question." Peter replied.

"Well, you can't trust him completely, but what you CAN trust is that he WILL make sure that you're going to be ok in the end. He messed up, but he cares about you, quite a bit, so never forget that." Quill explained and Peter nodded. "Come on Pete."….


	14. Chapter 14: Wronging and Calming

Peter and Quill walked into Stark industries and found May, Pepper, Nat, and Scarlet Witch yelling at Tony. Ned, Drax, Rocket, Steve, Thor, Bucky, and Bruce were in a corner watching in silence.

"You idiot! Are you so self-absorbed that you can't see when you have crossed the line?!" Scarlet Witch shouted.

"He's not self-absorbed, he's just got such a massive ego that he can't see past it till it's too late!" Nat snapped.

"Both of you knock it off!" Pepper yelled. "Tony she's only 17! Why were you so harsh with her?!" Pepper was trying to be reasonable.

"What happened?!" Peter yelled as he revealed that he was there.

"Oh now you've done it! He's back and he's already upset as it is! Now he's gonna be worse!" May yelled right in Tony's ear.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Peter snapped and everyone got quiet and Tony looked to Peter sadly.

"MJ is gone." Ned explained. "She was angry at Tony and Tony was mean to her." Peter walked over to Tony and looked down at him.

"What did you say to her?" Peter snapped and Tony looked to him.

"She asked me why I hated you so much, and I told her that she couldn't comprehend how much I cared about you and then she said that if I actually loved you I would have done what was right all along and gone after the Green Goblin myself, and I told her that she was a fucking idiot for thinking that she could ever be good enough to handle being your girlfriend. I told her the pressure would destroy her if she stayed. She can't handle it Peter. It's too much for her!" Tony explained and Peter grabbed Tony by his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"STAY OUT OF MY RELATIONSHIP! SHE NEEDS TIME TO ADJUST! MAY STILL HASN'T ADJUSTED AND SHE'S KNOWN FOR MONTHS!" Peter snapped.

"Well, you can't break up with May." Tony said in his defense.

"I'm gonna go find her. There's only a couple places she would have gone." Peter sighed and then he turned to Ned. "Did she say anything before she left?"

"She said something about going to a place where she could breathe and let her feelings out." Ned replied.

"She's at her art studio." Peter replied as he knew exactly where she was at and he turned to May and walked over and hugged her and then kissed her on the forehead and then he left and Quill turned to Tony.

"You know you really are a pathetic douche bag for a guy who's a billionaire." Quill snapped and then he started to walk out.

"He's scared that he will hurt Peter again and so he is distancing himself." Mantis said and Quill stopped and turned back to Tony.

"THEN TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT, DAMN IT! DON'T FUCK HIS LIFE UP EVEN MORE! HE'S GOT ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH!" Quill snapped and then he stormed off and Tony shook his head and looked to Mantis.

"Mind your own damn business next time." Tony snapped…

Peter found MJ in her studio and she was painting a picture of Peter as she cried silently. Peter slid in silently and then he quietly walked over to MJ in his soaked shirt and pants. He was a mess and he was terrified with how she was going to react.

"Hey." Peter sighed as his voice shook. MJ turned to him and revealed that the painting of Peter had a bunch of blues and greens on it and then splatters of red that resembled blood and the red made Peters heart stop.

"You know what the first thing I thought about was when I was in that limo while you were passed out and dying? I thought about how I couldn't have been good enough for a guy who would take a bullet for people he didn't even know. It's nice to know that the only man in your life that matters to you thinks the same thing." MJ said as she was frustrated and upset. "Peter I love you. I always have and I probably always will, but maybe he's right. Maybe it's not worth being with you, if it's going to cause you to worry about me to the point that it's dangerous for you! I don't want you to get hurt again and have me be the cause of it like May was!" Peter felt his whole body start to get very hot as he started having a panic attack again.

"Ok I'm officially done with this." Peter said as he couldn't breathe very well and MJ dropped her paint brush as she saw that he was getting dizzy and MJ went to help him stay up but he was falling down and as MJ grabbed ahold of his shoulder she got dragged down with him and she landed on top of him.

"Are you ok?" MJ asked and Peter looked to her sadly.

"This happens sometimes and it's usually at the worst times. I think my anxiety was also enhanced when my powers were and while my powers are ok, my anxiety is still calming down." Peter sighed.

"Maybe I can't do this." MJ gave in, sadly and she tried to move and Peter put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you to go. Please MJ, I don't want you to go." Peter said as his voice shook and MJ nodded. "This is hard enough to deal with as it is, and your my rock, and I'm sorry it's hard for you."

"You're alright." MJ sighed and then she helped Peter sit up and Peter looked to MJ sadly.

"I love you too." Peter said as his voice shook and MJ hugged Peter and they sat there for a while and then Peter broke their passionate silence. "Everything that's happened since you found out would have been ten times harder to deal with if I hadn't had you there for support. If you left me, then things would get even harder and more stressful because I wouldn't know where you were or if you were ok or not. MJ when you hug me, when you and I kiss, I feel safer than I have ever felt. I feel more love than I have felt in a long time. I'm begging you, come back with me to Stark Industries. I really need someone by my side tonight." Peter sighed and MJ nodded.

"I will, but I have to finish this painting first." MJ replied and Peter nodded….

Tony was taking the Iron Spider suit apart since it wasn't needed anymore when he noticed something lodged inside it. It was orange and it was glowing.

"Peter where did you get this?" Tony sighed just as Gamora and Rocket walked in and Gamora saw it and looked worried.

"Where did you get that?! I took that back to the planet it belonged on!" Gamora yelled and Tony looked to her in confusion.

"I don't know. I just found it in one of Peter's suits." Tony replied and Gamora walked over and slowly grabbed it out of Tony's hand.

"It's the other half that we have been looking for. It was split in half when all the deaths were reversed. We just couldn't find the second half. I guess its best that it's kept here. We don't want the two halves colliding and creating the possibility of another event of mass destruction. We couldn't actually destroy it. The soul stone is very complicated. It would take the combination of very powerful dead energy and very powerful living energy to be able to do it. So we took the half we had and took it back to where it belonged." Gamora said.

"So you lied to us about the soul stone? It's nice to know that we can trust you." Tony sighed.

"No we told you that we did everything we could to make sure that it would never happen again and we did. But now that the second half is found, the people of earth need to take it to a place where no one can get it. I know you have destroyed the mind stone, but even having 5 of the stones can be just as dangerous. Someone may not be able to take out half the universe but they can destroy just as much with that many infinity stones." Gamora sighed and she handed the stone back to Tony.

"Does the kid know that he had the stone?" Rocket asked and Tony looked to Rocket as Mantis walked in with Drax.

"I knew he had a secret, but he was very good at blocking it. I think he felt better with having it around him. It helped him deal with the trauma of what he went through. Apparently he remembers everything and the rest of us don't." Mantis explained and Tony shook his head and suddenly Peter walked in.

" I think you and I need to talk about something that's kind of been weighing down on both of us." Peter sighed and he looked up and saw the Soul stone piece and he noticed everyone staring at him and he shared one look with Mantis and knew that his secret was out. "I'm sorry." Peter said as his voice shook and he looked to Tony. "I know it's dangerous having it around, but I just, ever since I nearly died because of those stupid stones, I wanted some way to make sure that the crap I had to deal with never happened to anyone ever again. Just the thought of half of the universe disappearing again is unbearable to even contemplate because their loved ones had to stand there and watch them disappear into nothing. I don't want anyone to have to do it. You weren't there, you were spared. Everyone but Gamora and I were left in a state of mindless wandering. It's why they don't remember. I could only talk to Gamora for half a year. It was terrifying. And the stone gives me comfort. I can't talk to you guys about it because you don't understand how it feels to have to desire to avenge someone and no longer have the ability to. You guys could fight, but we couldn't. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna take that stone now." Peter said as he tried to hold himself together and he held his hand out.

"It's not the entire stone, you know that right?" Tony asked.

"yeah I do. Just because I'm young it doesn't make me stupid ." Peter snapped.

"Don't give it to him." Quill said as he walked in. "Peter that stone was made to manipulate humans, the reason you have been so weak recently is because of that stone. Thanos's soul is still attached to it, and he is manipulating you from beyond the grave." Tony suddenly made a realization and whispered to himself.

"It takes an immense amount of energy from the living or dead to destroy it. My spare core." Tony said and then he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed one of his cores and it was glowing and then Tony put the stone in the core and then grabbed one of his weapons that he was fixing. "And a lot of energy from death!" Tony yelled and he pierced the stone and there was a slight explosion that knocked Tony onto the ground as the half of the Soul stone was destroyed.

"Everyone ok?" Tony asked.

"I'm always ok." Drax replied.

"We're fine." Gamora sighed as everyone grounded themselves again and Tony stood up and looked to Peter.

"Peter you ok?" Tony asked and then Peter looked to him and he seemed very uneasy.

"Somethings wrong." Peter said as his body fell limp and Tony ran over and caught him. Peter was still awake. " I'm scared . what's going on? what's happening?" Peter asked and Tony looked to Quill.

"QUILL WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM?!" Tony shouted in anger and frustration.

"It's Thanos's soul being destroyed. A lot of energy is leaving his body right now. We knew Thanos was draining energy from someone and now we know who." Quill replied. "The energy in his body will drain but then his body SHOULD recover. The only thing keeping Thanos alive in the soul realm was those who remembered him and he was draining energy from them."

"Then why isn't Gamora doing this?!" Tony yelled.

"Gamoras life wasn't taken by the soul stone, it was given to the soul stone, so the soul stone cannot be used against her." Quill explained.

" help me." Peter cried.

"Peter," Quill said and Peter looked at him. "I need you to give in, or your gonna do a lot of damage to your body. It's ok to pass out. Alright?"

"What if I don't come back? What if it takes me back to that shitty realm? I can't do it. I, I, I don't wanna go back!" Peter cried.

"Peter you will wake up HERE. You have my word. It's ok. Now let go." Quill said and Peter looked to Tony.

"I'm sorry." Peter cried and then he passed out but the situation brought back the memory of when Peter was taken by the soul stone the first time and it immediately brought tears to Tony's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding and Sweating

Peter was out for at least a minute and then he shot up and was terrified.

"hey, hey, hey," Tony sighed and Peter looked to him.

"Hey…" Peter let out a long sigh. "Hey man."

"Are you ok?" Tony asked and Peter looked to him.

"The stones gone?" Peter asked and Tony didn't know how to answer exactly, so Quill did.

"Yeah, and the stone is useless without both halves. The soul realm is destroyed, and so is the very last of Thanos. Peter, this will never happen again." Quill explained and Peter looked to him and realized that he felt different.

"Somethings still wrong." Peter said and he went over to a wall and put his hand on it and it stuck like it was supposed to. "I just don't know what it is. I know the soul stone can take powers and can control life and death. What else can it do?"

"That's it. Do you think it stole one of your powers?" Quill asked.

"We're scanning you right now." Tony said as he went to grab a machine and Peter then felt a strange power go through him and he lifted his hand and saw a blue glow to his hand.

"Uh . Somethings happening." Peter said and Tony turned back and looked just as confused as everyone.

"The soul stone is orange, why is he glowing blue?" Tony asked Quill.

"The fuck you asking me for?" Quill asked and then he looked to Gamora. "Gamora, any clue?" Gamora shook her head. "Mantis what's going on with him?" Mantis walked over to Peter and put her hand on Peters head and she took a step back.

"This is kind of bad. Peter can access a weakened state of the abilities of all 6 infinity stones because he's the only one who remembers how one functions, and he is also the only person other than Thanos to ever connect with an Infinity stone." Mantis said.

"You said a weakened state of the infinity stones. What does that mean? He could snap his fingers and wipe out a tenth of universe?" Tony asked.

"When the Soul stone half was destroyed, you only destroyed its vessel and so the power of the soul stone latched onto the only other living connection that it had which was Peter. So he is now the other half of the infinity stone. Since all infinity stones were brought together on one item a piece of each of the infinity stones latched onto the soul stone. The soul stone can take other powers away from not only people but the other stones as well. When they were brought together the soul stone made itself stronger by taking some of each stones abilities. Peter can use the soul stone abilities very well, the rest are quite weakened. He may not be able to wipe out half the universe but he can kill someone with the snap of his fingers. That's all I can figure out." Mantis said and Peter got teary eyed and looked to Tony.

" , I don't want that stone half inside of me." Peter cried and Tony looked away and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Peter there's nothing I can do." Tony sighed.

"Mantis what if we were to get the other half of the infinity stone, would it latch onto the other half?" Quill asked Mantis and Mantis looked sad.

"It now has access to life itself. Unless he dies, it will never leave him." Mantis said and Peter looked down at his hands and his other hand had a purple glow to it. "You need to calm down or it will only get worse Peter." Quill went over to Peter and put his hand on Peters shoulder and Peter immediately got a red glow in one eye.

"Woah, that feels weird." Peter sighed then suddenly a portal opened up in the room and walked in.

"What is going on? We have been made aware that there is another time stone being used, which is strange because there is only one time stone." sighed and then he saw Peter and he saw that there was a green glow to his other eye. "I saw this. Peter Parker, it is ok. You will be fine. In time you will learn to harness this energy. There was only one way to win the war, and sadly every action has a consequence and this was the outcome." said and Tony looked upset as Peter's forehead started to glow yellow.

"You knew and you didn't warn us?!" Tony yelled.

"Stark not now. The kid needs to concentrate on his energy which isn't easy. Where's the girl? She has brown curly hair. She grounds him in ways that no one else does." asked.

"No keep MJ out of it. She's worried enough as it is. I JUST got her back here." Peter replied as he seemed to grow more intense.

"If we don't get him under control his energy is going to render him cataclysmic. If he doesn't dominate these powers, they will dominate him and it's going to happen right now. This moment decides his fate. Now we need her or this is going to get really bad really quick. Everyone in the room will die and Peter Parker will cease to exist and the Infinity Dominion will start another war. That is what he will become if we don't stop this right now. Now where is the girl?" asked and Peter gasped in as his chest started to glow orange. "WE NEED HER HERE NOW!" yelled.

"I can fight it, we don't need her." Peter said and Gamora quietly stepped out to go find MJ.

MJ, Ned, Nat, and May were all working on dinner when Gamora ran in and tried to hide the fact that the situation was serious.

"Hi, um, I need you for a second MJ. Do you mind?" Gamora asked and MJ shook her head.

"I don't mind at all." MJ replied and then she walked over to Gamora.

"Is everything ok?" May asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Gamora lied very well and then her and Gamora walked down the stairs.

"Oh so is Tony going to apologize now? Cause I honestly no longer care." MJ sighed.

"No I lied." Gamora whispered. "Somethings going on with Peter and we need you to calm him down. It's very important."

"Oh God, what did Stark do this time?" MJ asked as they walked downstairs.

"I'll explain later. Just letting you know Peter is kind of, um, losing control of some his new found powers." Gamora replied and MJ looked worried for a second and then she ran into Tony's workspace and Gamora shook her head and smile. "She is my kind of girl."

Peter was doing his best to stay in control but the power was so strong that he was starting to think that it would be better for everyone if he just unleashed a little bit of it.

"Well maybe if I just let a little bit of it out, then it would feel better." Peter sighed as he felt a strange feeling in his chest and that's when MJ ran in and saw Peter and looked confused and shocked.

"That's literally the worst thing you could do. If you let it out now you won't have any control for the rest of your life, AND you'll kill everyone in the room, including her." said and Peter didn't know who he was talking about. All he knew was that he was too afraid to look.

"Peter?" MJ sighed and Peter turned to her and his eyes were now glowing with several colors and MJ looked worried for him. "Peter, it's time to calm down now." MJ wouldn't get close to him though.

"Young girl, you need to get close to him or this is going to be a problem." said and then MJ couldn't hold the fear back anymore.

"Peter your scaring me." MJ said this and Peter looked like something snapped. "Peter you can control this." The glowing went away from Peters eyes and Peter looked to MJ and felt resistance within him. Something didn't want Peter taking control. "Peter you can do this. If you don't then we'll lose you. Do you really want to do that to May?" Peter felt strength fill him a little bit and the glowing went away from his chest but there was still a little bit of resistance that didn't want to let go.

"It's not enough!" said as he panicked and MJ ran over to Peter and hugged him and all the power within him calmed down. Peter felt the power and strength within him but he had full control over it and Tony looked like he felt all the guilt of the world. was incredibly satisfied.

"This love will prevail." sighed and then he walked over to Tony. "I will be at the wedding. After the wedding I will help control his powers. I will teach him the best I can. Until then, keep his mood at bay. It weakens him. He has a great amount of power and you can't afford to have him turn against you all. Have a good evening Tony." said and then a portal opened up and he was gone. Peter pulled away from MJ and looked to her.

"Thanks for trusting me." Peter sighed and MJ leaned in and kissed him and then pulled away.

"I never stopped. I was scared, but I still trusted you." MJ replied and Peter hugged her again. Tony walked over to MJ and cleared his throat and Peter and MJ looked to him.

"I was wrong. I've been wrong a lot lately if I'm being honest. But I was very wrong about you Michelle and I'm sorry." Tony admitted and MJ nodded.

"It's ok. I know you were just upset and worried about Peter, so it's fine." MJ said. "By the way, I've got a problem. My mom and dad kicked me out of the apartment because they think that I ran away to be with you." Peter looked shocked and then turned to Tony.

"Can she stay here?" Peter asked.

"Well, I think that since I screwed the pooch so badly, that it would be in my best interests to try to fix it. I can't afford to lose you Peter and I am willing to go as far as possible to make sure that doesn't happen." Tony replied as he avoided eye contact and Peter couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Cool. I don't really have anything to wear because they wouldn't let me take anything either." MJ added and Peter looked to Tony.

"I'll set you up with Pepper and you guys can have some clothes ordered for you. Anything you want. You need a dress for my wedding anyways." Tony said and Peter smiled and then looked to MJ.

"You mind giving us a few minutes MJ?" Peter asked and MJ nodded her head.

"I don't mind at all." MJ replied and her, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Rocket, and Gamora left the room. Peter looked to Tony.

"I forgive you for everything that's been going on. It's been a lot, and now I know why I was so unsure. I felt like something wasn't right. I never should have kept that stone." Peter immediately spoke and Tony nodded.

"Thank you, and about the instant kill thing with Norman, I," Tony started and Peter interrupted him.

"I get it. I nearly killed him even when that instant kill wasn't activated. You're just as angry at him as I am. It's ok. I think I'm gonna be ok now . Somethings changed and, I finally feel like me again. I have a lot more power, but I'm back to the way I was." Peter explained and Tony nodded and hugged him.

"I missed you, Pete." Tony sighed and then he let go of Peter. "Go to your Aunt May, I'm sure she missed you more." Peter nodded and then saw what Tony was doing.

"Your taking apart the Iron Spider suit?" Peter asked.

"You don't need it anymore. The original suit can do everything that the iron one can and more. So there's no need for it anymore." Tony replied. "No reason to waste expensive parts on something that's not going to be used."

" , I've been honest with you, now please repay the courtesy. What's the real reason you don't want me to wear that suit anymore?" Peter asked and Tony looked to Peter sadly.

"Is it that obvious?" Tony asked and Peter nodded. "Peter, I watched you die in my arms, and I felt my heart break for the first time in a very long time. The second you were gone I wanted you back and quite honestly if you would have been able to move more and use your full abilities in that suit maybe we would have won."

"Not everything is your fault . Thanos was to blame, not you, and . It was the only way to win that war." Peter said this and Tony nodded.

"Alright, you go ahead and head out kid. I'll see you later. I'd go with you, but I have some more work to do." Tony sighed and Peter got the feeling that Tony just wanted to be alone, so he decided to leave, and as he started to walk out Pepper walked in and smiled at Peter.

"Hi sweetie. How are you?" Pepper asked and Peter smiled at her.

"I'm good . How are you?" Peter asked and Pepper grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm good too." Pepper laughed and Peter nodded and then walked out of the room and Pepper walked over to Tony and hugged him.

"I have news for us." Pepper sighed and Tony turned to her.

"Yeah, and what is that?" Tony asked as he turned to Pepper.

"I went to the doctor today because I haven't really been feeling well recently and he told me that you and I are expecting a baby." Pepper said this and Tony's mouth dropped and then he looked confused.

"Wait, we haven't had sex since the battle. It's been at least four months." Tony said and Pepper smiled.

"It's been 6 months, and I know that because I am 6 months along. They said it was shocking that I hadn't started showing and according to them the baby is just not wanting to show too much. SO I had to be refitted for my wedding gown and it still fits pretty well." Pepper said and Tony finally smiled and then walked over and put one hand on Pepper's back and the other on Pepper's stomach.

"Thank you." Tony said and then he hugged Pepper and Pepper just smiled at him and then Tony let go. "Well it's a good thing that I rarely sleep now then isn't it?"….

Peter, MJ, Ned, and May had just finished eating dinner when May turned to Peter.

"I'm gonna have Happy drive me home. Ok sweetie? I know you have to be here for Tony's wedding and stuff but please keep yourself out of trouble ok?" May asked and Peter nodded.

"I love you May." Peter sighed and May nodded.

"I love you to sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow night. Be careful if you go to stop criminals." May said and then she left the room. Soon after May left Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Thor, Nat, The Scarlet Witch, and Hawkeye came in. They seemed to be trying to talk to the Scarlet Witch who was furious.

"Ok so you are now more powerful than anyone in the universe. To me, that sounds more like a problem than a solution." The Scarlet Witch said and Peter looked like he was saddened by the statement.

"I remember there was a time when we were saying the same thing about you." Bruce snapped at The Scarlet Witch.

"But I was always in the right." Scarlet Witch snapped back at Bruce.

"There was a time when they said the same thing about me, AND Thor, AND Bucky." Bruce pointed out. "And when half of us turned against the other half, the whole world said the same thing about half of us. That kid is a better hero than anyone in this room. He's a good person. He is NOT Thanos. He's not going to abuse that power. Now leave him alone. You heard Tony we need to make sure he can control his emotions until can help him harness his new energy source." Bruce said.

"your names Wanda, right?" Peter asked and The Scarlet Witch looked to him and there was a slight yellow glow to his eyes and Scarlet Witches face softened.

"Don't look at me like that Peter." Wanda sighed sadly.

"It's ok. I know you miss Vision. But I'm not a weapon, just like you aren't. Just like everyone else in this room. No matter how much others want us to be weapons, we aren't. I understand. Trust me. I didn't want these powers to begin with, and I still don't want them now, but since I have them, I may as well figure out a way to help people with them." Peter explained and then the glow went away from his eyes and he seemed a little uneasy with what he had just said.

"Woah, that was weird. It was like I knew exactly what to say. That's a first." Peter sighed and Wanda got teary eyed as she smiled.

"You're a lot similar to him, you know. Selfless, smart, brilliant, and you always know how to make someone feel better." Wanda sighed as she smiled at Peter and then she got up and walked out.

"Well, things just got interesting. I'll go talk to her." Nat sighed and then she left the room.

"I'm confused. What got interesting?" Peter asked.

"Wanda fell in love with Vision, and now, since you have part of the mind stone within you," Bruce started to explain.

"And you act very similar when you use the mind stone," Steve continued to explain.

"She is falling in love with me?" Peter asked in slight worry.

"Maybe not yet, but she definitely likes you. In her defense, it's kind of hard not to like you. You've won over everyone's hearts here. Don't be so shocked." Steve replied.

"Even I like you, and I don't like a lot of men." Thor pointed out and Peter looked to him and let out a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you like Americano's more." Peter joked and Thor let out a laugh.

" Aw, yes. The Americano is definitely magnificent." Thor sighed. "But you can't talk to one, can you?"

"No you can't." Peter agreed.

"Anyways, we are going out for Tony's bachelorette party. Sadly you can't come along. It's too bad the Best Man can't even come. Why is that? OH yeah because you're not a man yet." Steve joked and Peter looked to him.

"you better watch it or I'll unleash the power stone out on you." Peter replied and Steve laughed.

"Well, at least while we're gone you can unleash the love stone on HER." Clint said and he then walked down the stairs.

"There isn't a love stone, what are you…" Peter stopped and then his mouth dropped and MJ blushed….

Later on that night Peter walked into his room and found MJ laying on his bed.

"You know there are other rooms you can sleep in, right?" Peter asked and MJ walked over to him and pulled him over to the bed and she started to kiss him as she pushed him onto the bed and pulled his shirt off.

"So we're doing this, alright." Peter said in slight shock as MJ went to pull her shirt off…

The next day actually went smoothly. Everything was calm and so that night when everyone went to bed Peter pulled MJ into his room and they did what they had done the night before…

Around 4 AM as Peter slept you could see one eye glowing yellow and the other eye was glowing green. Peter was having a vision as he slept and soon he sat up as he woke up and he looked down at MJ and he put his hand to her stomach and shook his head. Then he got up, put a shirt on and he put his pajama pants on and he walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out. He just wanted some fresh air. He walked out onto the balcony and he found Tony out there.

" ." Peter sighed and Tony turned to him.

"I wanted to talk to you, I guess this is God's way of saying that its time." Tony said. "So, Pepper and I are expecting a baby."

"That's so…" Peter paused. "Ironic."

"Why is it ironic?" Tony asked.

"Um, I had a vision while I was sleeping. Apparently the time stone and the mind stone combined can help you find out what your exact future is going to be, if something happens that's, BIG." Peter replied.

"What do you mean, BIG? What was your vision about?" Tony asked.

"Um, MJ is uh," Peter pointed back towards his room. "MJ's pregnant, or at least, she's gonna be after what we've been doing the past two nights." Tony looked shocked.

"Ok, well things just got complicated for BOTH of us then. May is gonna beat the crap out of you and she's gonna murder me in my sleep. That's nice." Tony sighed and Peter let out a laugh.

"You think it's bad now? She's gonna have a girl. Eventually that girl will be a teenager and then my problems are REALLY going to begin." Peter joked and Tony let out several laughs.

"Anything you need Peter, anything all three of you need, all you gotta do is ask." Tony sighed and Peter nodded.

"Well both of us better get to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Peter sighed….

Peter was standing at the altar beside Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Thor and all the girls had gone down the isle. Peter saw May and MJ sitting in the front row and then he looked to his other side and saw Tony fidgeting.

"It's ok . Everything is going to be fine." Peter whispered and Tony nodded.

"I know." Tony sighed and then everyone stood up and Pepper started coming down the isle…

"Do you Tony Stark take Pepper Potts to love and to hold through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked and Tony smiled at Pepper.

"I do." Tony said.

"And do you Pepper Potts take Tony Stark to love and to hold through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked and Pepper smiled.

"I do." Pepper replied and Tony smiled the biggest smile Peter had ever seen on him.

"Then by the power invested by me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Tony Stark, you may kiss your bride." The priest said and Tony smiled and then he kissed Pepper and pulled back and the priest finished. "It is my greatest pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Stark." Everyone stood up and clapped and Tony looked to his fellow Avengers and they were all very happy. Tony looked to Peter and Peter clapped as he smiled and soon everyone else started clapping as well…

Everyone was celebrating when it was time for Peter's speech. Peter stood up and realized he didn't have a wine glass so he went to grab Steve's glass and Steve pulled it away and then he went to grab Bruce's cup and Bruce pulled his away and then Tony went over to Peter with a glass.

"Everyone else has champagne, so why are you giving me wine?" Peter asked.

"Because its grape juice Peter." Tony replied and Peter nodded.

"Ok." Peter sighed and once Tony was seated Peter grabbed his knife and made a clinging noise with it and everyone looked to him. "Hi, I'm Peter. Interestingly enough, those three words were the first words I ever spoke to . About two years ago granted me the opportunity of being his intern and ever since then my life has never been the same. He had faith in me, a kid who was a dumpster diver, a kid who may have been too smart for his own good, and he restored my self-confidence. I mean, who in their right mind would trust a 14 year old kid as an intern?" Peter joked and everyone laughed and Peter waited for everyone to stop laughing and then continued. "I guess he saw that I had more potential than any 14 year old he had ever met. Later I would find out that he would be more of a father to me than any man had ever been. I lost my parents when I was 4, and so many men tried to help me but they couldn't because they couldn't relate to me on any level. I was ten times smarter than most normal kids who were my age, I was ten times more willful than any boy my age and above all, I was ten times more damaged than any kid my age. So while a lot of you know as a billionaire who tries to do the best that he can with his money, I know him as much more than that. He's one of the greatest men I have ever met, and there's nothing anyone can say or do to me that will ever change my mind. I would give my life for him, and I know he would do the same for me. The way he looks at his wife made me realize how much I loved my current girlfriend MJ. The two of them are made for each other, and I hope one day MJ and I can be as happy as they are together. So, here's to the best damn couple the world will probably ever see." Peter said and he held his glass up and everyone else in the room raised their glasses and toasted for Pepper and Tony as Peter sat down and then Nat stood up.

"You know, I'm not gonna be able to top that. So Tony, Pepper, I wish you the best." Nat said and she raised her glass and drank from it. Tony started laughing and so did Pepper and everyone else in the room. Tony looked to Peter and put an arm around him and side hugged him. The moment was too perfect. Sadly it wouldn't last very long…..

The next day Peter and Tony were talking outside.

"So when are you going to tell MJ about the baby?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure. It's gonna be soon, but I need to choose the perfect moment to…" Peter was suddenly interrupted, when a live broadcast started happening and a reporter walked over to Peter and Tony.

"Hello how are you today ?" The reporter asked.

"Oh, I'm good. How are you?" Peter replied.

"Hold on. How do you know his last name? It wasn't mentioned during my wedding." Tony pointed out.

"We've been doing our research. Now , it has officially been revealed that you are in fact Spider Man. This video went viral last night." The reporter sighed and she showed Peter a video of Peter right after fighting the Green Goblin and Peter had taken his mask off. "We have run facial recognition and have confirmed that it was definitely you. SO how does it feel to officially be famous as the incredible hero known as Spider-Man?" The reporter asked and Peter felt his heart stop as the reporter put a microphone in his face. At first Peter didn't know what to say and then a word slipped out.

"Heartbreaking." Peter replied and then he ran into Stark Industries silently.

"Oh, But ," The reporter said and Tony stopped her.

"Get out of here before I call the cops." Tony snapped and the woman turned to the camera.

"Well clearly the graciousness has run out, here at Stark Industries. Back to you Kelly." The woman replied and the camera man put the camera down and she turned to Tony.

"Are you fucking insane? You just made that kids life a million times harder. Now everyone he loves is going to be in danger. He's got enough to worry about DAMN IT!" Tony snapped and then he stomped into Stark Industries…

Thank you for reading.

I loved writing every bit of this and I hope all of you enjoyed it as well. Personally I feel like this is probably some of my best writing because there were so many characters to get into the heads of, but I hope you truly liked it. In the next part I hope I can have Spidey show off his new skills with the "Infinity Dominion" powers. It will definitely be interesting to see what happens. Till next time guys!

 **Spider Man Will Return**


	16. Part 2: Notation

For those who do not know, this series has 2 more parts to it, each part has 15 episodes in it. If you go to my profile you can find part 2.

Part 2 is Spider Man: Ascending.


End file.
